miss you!
by katiiy
Summary: this is my first duo and dareya story with abirika...new emerge of relationship the bond between mother and kid who does not share their blood but still share a precious unique relationship. i am not good in summary plz bare with me and read the story and enjoy:):):):):):):):))
1. Chapter 1

**HI FRIEND….. I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY IT'S BASED ON DUO AND FAMILY AND DAREYA . HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED MY PREVIOUS STORY. AND THIS IS MY FRIST ATTEMPT ON FAMILY SO PLZ FORGIVE ME IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG AND FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME. I AM NOT WELL WORSED IN HINDI SO MISTAKES ARE POSSIBLE SO PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR THE SAME…. :) FRIENDS WHO ASKED ME FOR DAREYA HERE IT IS READ AND ENJOY…. NOW ENOUGH OF MY BAKWAS LET'S JUMP IT TO THE STORY**

**IN DUO HOUSE**

_In morning daya was sleeping peacefully…a pair of hands were nearing him in the order to attack within a fraction of second hands got his target spot and started to attack. on the very next moment daya found out the attacker and caught him in arms and throw him on bed and started his counter attack by tickling _

_A voice of 4 year boy with his voice in which childish accent remains screamed with laugh_

_Ahhhhh….chachu chodo na plzzzzzzz_

_Daya : nahi chodugi aaj … nahi chodugi ….._

_With this the room was filled by two kids laughter only difference is age…there attacking session was interpreted by a bold female voice _

_Adi … daya jaldi niche aana (with this both males got down to drawing room)_

_Abhijeet (with a surprised expression) daya tu utgayi woh bhi ithni jaldi ! kya mei sapne tho nahi dek rahi hoon (pinched himself)_

_Daya (with a laugh) sapne nahi hai boss sach hei hai…. Sab yeh janab ki kamal hai (said by showing adi who is in his arms)_

_Abhijeet: hare wah jho mei ithni saal nahi kar paya aaj mera beta na kar dikaya (gave a pround look to his son who is giggling constantly)_

_Daya (with growl): ABHI!_

_And both men started to have their regular chit chat with their coffee suddenly…they saw adi running in house with a laugh while chasing by sweet forensic doctor _

_Tarika: adi rokho! Meri bath suno (but tough combination of forensic doc and sharp cid officer really smart double than his age)_

_Adi: nahi rukongi muje dooth(milk) nahi pina…..chachi bachov …(the kid ran to her most loved women who is coming from her room after a bath with wet hair tied with towel)_

_Adi just hugged Shreya before reaching in to her arms_

_Tarika: (with a strict tone) Shreya aaj nahi….you can't save him today…aaj adi kho dooth pina hi padaega….._

_(Shreya saw her son who is looking her with a pleading eyes with much confidence like she is the only savior) _

_Shreya: tarika woh (sherya started but cut off by strict tone of tarika)_

_Tarika with don't even think look…eyeing her son and sister constantly_

_Sherya to adi : baby! laktha hai aaj pina hi padega….._

_Adi with unbelievable look but still a hopeful eye meet her which have confidence that his savior would save him at any cost _

_Shreya: who can't see his son face down said to tarika_

_Tarika: tum yeh hi chati ho na adi dooth pina hai woh piyoga(by her statement the little eyes were looking at shocked expression with a stubborn no which can be clearly seen )_

_Shreya: bas us dooth mei thoda aur cheez hoga bus_

_Tarika throwed a kya matlab hai? look_

_Shreya (took a little adi in arms and started to walk to kitchen by saying) milkshake mei bhi milk hotiya tarika _

_Tarika before getting what she said and protest it both Shreya and adi went to kitchen with adi loud voice saying_

_Adi: chachi chocolate milkshake…_

_Shreya: haan baby zaroor…_

_Tarika just standing with a unbelievable look saying to two men who are witnessing this entire scene and suppressing their laugh under throat in order to save themselves from tarika's dreadful glare_

_Tarika: iss ladki bhi na….usse uski papa aur chacha se zayada bigad kar raki hai_

_Duo saw her with WHAT YOU MEAN LOOK…..she throwed a tell me if am wrong look…..but this was suddenly interpreted by little crying voice by hearing this tarika ran to dareya room and took a beautiful 6 months baby girl who is more beautiful than any angel in universe contain eyes of her mother and an awesome cute smile just like her father she is perfect combination of both and meaning of a word beauty from cradle and came back to hall and saw Shreya who is busy feeding a milkshake for his son who is just cuddling her by sitting in lap. By seeing this scene a smile crept in tarika's face and started a console a baby angel in her hand…._

_By eyeing all this our duo made a proud look to their wives with a really amused thought how these girls can make their life so perfect…after all this our both cid officers went to their respective rooms in the order to get ready to their other home bureau _

**IN DAREYA ROOM**

_Our dashing daya came from bathroom with a towel in his hand on the way shouting_

_Daya : sherya! Meri blue shirt kaha hai _

_Shreya: ( who just now enter in room)ek min aap…rukiya….._

_(.she just went to cupboard and removed a set of cloth with all accessories which contain wallet including coolers) _

_Shreya: legiya apki sara saman…_

_Daya: sari saman ?_

_Sherya: aur nahi tho kya ? har min ek sawal puchitiya aap….sherya meri watch kaha hai? Sherya meri wallet kaha hai? Shreya meri coolers kaha hai? Sherya yeh kaha?sherya woh kaha?bas Shreya Shreya….._

_Daya: (with this a smile kept in his face and hugged his beautiful wife from behind and said) kya kare meri biwi ho hei itni samajdar…aur ussne meri ithni kyaal rakthi hai ki mei har cheez pe uski dependable hogaya hoon (placed a kiss in her cheeks with this Shreya shivered)_

_Shreya with a smile _

_Sherya: bas aap ki har cheez yaha rakiya so ab aap kho tayar hone mei Shreya ki zaroorath nahi padagi(with a smrik on face)_

_Daya: no way…..yeh sara cheez yehan order per honeka matalab yeh nahi…tum muje tayar nahi karogi(with a winning smrik on his face)_

_Shreya: hare aap ki shirt aur baki saman yaha hai na….._

_Daya: hare shirt yaha hai tho…..shirt pehanane wali tho hona zaroori hai na….chalo fata fat shirt pehenov muje….._

_Shreya: daya aap ko kud ki ek bachi hai per aap tho kudi bacha ban rahi hai….(by saying this she started to button his shirt)_

_Daya just kissed her by wrapping his arms around her waist and said_

_Daya: kya kare ….meri biwi tho itni achi se muje sambalti hai muje bacha bane mei maza atha hai_

_With this Shreya left her full romance mood husband and started to get ready herself_

_Daya who viewing her wife reflection in mirror…thought to himself "no wonder how his daughter replaced angel in earth she just came with a features of her mom" his thinking was interpreted by voice of Shreya_

_Shreya: daya kaya dek rahi hai wahan….yaha ayiya na _

_Daya got why she is calling him with a smile went to her and took a vermilion box from her hands and filled a pinch of vermilion in her forehead_

_Daya: sherya ek bath kaho tum rooz muje kyun aapni hathose sindoor lagane kaliya kahreho? Iss daar ki wajase nahi kahi yeh humari akri mulakt bhi hosaktha hai_

_Sherya almost had tears in eyes and moved his head in no _

_Shreya: mei aapne aapko yeh yakin dilana chati hoon aap ki Shreya bahut strong mei apki faraz mei support bana chati hoon daya kabhi hindrance nahi….._

_Daya: tum muje ithni achi se kaise paichanti ho…._

_Shreya to lighten the mood_

_Sherya: akir biwi kiski (saying by raising her collar)_

_With this daya start to laugh an placed a kiss in cheeks a deep eyelock and daya was inch apart from her face shreya clutching his shirt but the moment was interpreted by voice chachiiiiiiii jaldi aao na muje bhook lagiye with this they apart_

_Sherya: ek min baby aaya…(and started to run down)_

_Daya laughed himself and he know well that adi is shreya's first priority before him no one can overtake him in her life not even her own girl…..and thought about the past years a sweet smile at the same time a mild sorrow filled in his eyes_

what made sherya to be so close to adi what past brought these beautiful bond between this mother and son which even his own mother don't want to break…..jane kaliya wait kareya next chapter (evil smile)

**A/N: OKAY THIS MY FIRST ATTEMPT BASED ON DUO AND FAMILY SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT….IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AS USUAL REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY WAY ANY SUGGESIONS PLZ SHARE WITH ME I WILL ADD IT FOR SURE…..AND U DON'T LIKE THIS STORY I WILL STOP IT SO PLZ REVIEW ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT….AS I ALWAYS SAYS ALL KIND OF REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED…SO PLZ FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ANY HARD COMMENT OR ANY DISAGREEMENT EVEN BASHING IS ALSO WELCOME WITH EACH REVIEW I ILL TRY TO IMPROVE AND TRY TO GIVE MY BEST…SO PLZ SAY I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT AND REVIEW IT FRIENDS….K NOW THANKS FOR SPENDING YOUR VALUABLE TIME FOR READING MY WORK PLZ SPEND SOME MORE MIN TO REVIEW IT ALSO**

**SIGNING OF YOURS KATIIY**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS …. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW IN FIRST CHAPTER A BIG HUGS TO ALL….. YOU PEOPLE REALLY ENCOURAGED ME A LOT AND THANKS FOR CORRECTING MY MISTAKES TOO I HOPE I WILL CORRECT THOSE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY THAT I CAN'T THANK MY FRIENDS PERSONALLY BECOZ OF MY EXAMS I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME….. SO I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THAT. NOW LETS JUMP IN TO THE STORY**

**IN DUO HOUSE**

_Shreya in dining table feeding her beloved son. Were all others were eating their breakfast silently _

_Adi: chachi ! Enough tummy full. _

_Shreya: baby! Aise kaise tummy full hogai sirf 2 bread slice hei kaya na aap ne….bas ek aur ka jov aur juice bhi pina hai na….meri pyaari bacha bahut strong hona hai na plz ..ek aur_

_Adi: nahi bus mei aur kuch nahi kanevala(in strong and adamant tone)_

_Sherya: plz baby acha ek aur kajov hum evening icecream kana chalengi….(in convincing tone) sounds fair hai na_

_But little kid is not ready to listen anything he is just adamant like his chachu…tarika who is watching the entire scenario for very long time and how shreya running after little adi to make him have his breakfast. Now she in really strict and strong tone_

_Tarika: adi bus abhi ki abhi table pe aajo aur apni breakfast finish karo kud. koi nahi kilayega isse_

_With her strict tone both shreys's and adi's face fell down without uttering a word adi went to daya sat in his lap finished his breakfast. Shreya also sat their silently with moist eyes. After sometime adi finished his breakfast and daya and abhi took him to make him ready to school and to give some space to angels which is much important at that moment_

_**IN ADI ROOM**_

_daya making adi to wear his uniform at the same time abhi packing his school bag_

_daya : boss packing hogai. Dek meri champ tayar hogai_

_abhi: haan yar hogai back packing bus yeh id card nahi milraha hai_

_daya: (in naughty tone) kya boss senior inspector abhijeet ki sharp eyesight mei kuch chodjaay aise hosaktha hai kya _

_abhi(with irritated tone) daya mei yeha id dond raha hoon tume meri tang kich rahi hai….aao tum bhi madath karo meri_

_With this our both cid officers engaged in mission of searching ID card sorry sorry messing up the little one's room in the name of searching. On the time the kid which is sharper than his father came there and simply took out the ID card which is hanging in coat stand and went sat with gloomy SEEING this our two cid officer work really hard to make their champ smile. Which cost them lots of promises and outings but no matter anything is fair to see a cute innocent smile in little face_

_**On the other hand in dining area:**_

_shreya still staring at her breakfast with sobbing eyes tarika really felt bad to see her like this. But she is right in her place she don't want to make adi pampered and adamant. But scolding him in front of shreya is not really good idea. Tarika want to convince her sister first before she can go to adi it's hard to convince sherya specially matter related to adi_

_tarika: shre!_

_Shreya: (not even turning her face just in sad tone) hmmm_

_Tarika: abhi bhi gussa ho?_

_Shreya: mai kuyn gussa hongi! (With really angry tone) tume he gussa ka bhoot pakad rakhi hai…kya zaroorath hai usspe chillane ki haan. Bache moo dekha tumne bichara kaise sad hogai….tarika tum humesha mera beta per chillatha kyun hai_

_Tarika really want to shout but she can't take that step right now as she know this is not the time. So decided to be soft. With really soft and low voice_

_Tarika: shre! tera beta ki harkath aise hai. Useke saath thoda strict bhi hona chayiye varna who kissi ki bath nahi manegi. Tum dekrahi ho na woh din pe din kaise ziddhi hotha ja raha hai. _

_Shreya dint say anything…she just staring the ground and in low tone: usse pyar se bhi samaja saktithi na_

_Tarika: tume laktha hai woh manega? Tumlog usse ithni bigad kar rakhi ho woh kissiki baath suneki naam hi nahi la rahehai_

_Shreya really want to protest it but in her deep she also know tarika is not completely wrong. Once again the day was saved by princess of their house with her crying….. Before the girls can go to room abhi and daya came to hall with their respective son and daughter in their arms. And hand over it to their ladies but here daya gave his princess to tarika and vice versa to abhi _

_Adi: just hugged shreya and gave kiss to tarika (__**a/n this kid is really smarter in handling girls then his father *wink*)**__ both the girls smiled and it's time for their leave. Daya ,abhi,adi,sherya started to leave while tarika with her baby girl said bye to everyone and closed the main door._

_Tarika sat with a little angel in her arms and thought about the past._

_Flashback:_

_It's been a year since dareya and abhirika got married. And tarika is pregnant of 7 months_

_Tarika: abhi! Tume kya laktha hai ladka hoga ya ladki?_

_Abhi who got her sit in the chair and sat under her feet cupped her face ladka ya ladki par aake(eyes) bilkul tumari tara honi chayiya…. Promise karo_

_Tarika who is blushing all the while held her husband's hand and with a sweet smile _

_Tarika: I promise (and kissed him on cheeks)_

**IN DAREYA ROOM:**

_daya just entered in room were sherya standing in front of mirror. Daya with really worried tone _

_daya: sherya tum tik ho. Aaj tum bureau sa jaldi kyun agay muje bina bataya. Tabyat tik hai na tumari_

_shreya with a sweet smile said to daya: aap kaliya ek surprise hai_

_daya : surprise kaise surprise_

_shreya : aise nahi bolugi !pehele aap kneel down kariya phir bathata hoon_

_daya with confused expression but still obeyed her and sat in kneels in front of her. Shreya just hugged him daya wrapped his hands in her waist and his face were in her belly_

_shreya: aap kho kuch awaaz suna?_

_Daya: kya?kiski awaz?_

_Shreya: junior dayanand ki_

_Daya with a min got what she is saying and just hugged her as tight as possible_

_Daya: tum sach kaharahe ho mae papa ban ne wala hoon_

_Shreya with a shy smile nodded her head in yes_

_Shreya (with a moist in her eyes) thanks daya muje woh kushi dene kaliya….jiske liya mei hamesha wait kiya…..aap kho patha hai maa ban na ek aorath kaliya kya hotaye…..ek jeevan ab meri andar pal raha hai…..thank u so much daya for fulfilling me and hugged him_

_Daya was dumb strucked . He know shreya loves kids but this is something different to him and daya in hug asked her abhi kho malum hai?_

_Shreya nodded her head in no: sabse pehele aap kho batana chati ti…_

_Daya: (shouted in high voice with much excitement) abhi!_

_With a voice of daya….. abhirika came running into dareya room abhijeet with a worried tone_

_Abhi: daya kya hua sab tika?_

_But daya is not in a mood to listen once abhi entered in room he just lifted abhi from floor and made a spin…..while abhi dint even have any idea what is going around_

_Daya: mei aaj bahut kush hoon _

_Abhi: aare pehele batao tho sahi hua kya hai?_

_Daya: abhi tum bade-papa bane wale ho_

_Abhi: kya (after a moment got what he is saying with much excitement) kya….bade-papa isska matlab tum papa bane wale ho_

_Tarika went to shreya and hugged her tightly…._

_They were really happy on that day there family was fulfilled _

_**Next morning in duo home (entire team were present there)**_

_**Dareya shared the happy news to everyone **_

_Sachin just went and hugged shreya (here sachin is sherya's cousion brother)_

_Sachin: mei aaj bahut kush hoon ….meri choti… maa bane wali hai (just made a kiss in her forehead)_

_Purvi: aur mai maasi wow shreya it's awesome… mei ekki samai me bua(aunty) aur maasi bana wale hoon (and gave a proud look to rajat)_

_Rajat standing next to her were smiling seeing at her and to counter attack_

_Rajat: excuse me! Mei already mama banchuki hoon indicating tarika sitting next to him aur ab chachu bhi bane wale hoon so zyada proud honeki zaroori nahi hai samje_

_As usual the two love birds who got engaged before few days started their fight which was stopped by our acp sir_

_Acp: acha ab muje double kushi hui ….yeh sunkar ab muje dho dho bache dada bulayega….._

_Saluke: aur muje nana. Kya baai abhijeet doo no shadi bhi eki samai aur bacha bhi…_

_With this everyone laughed and they day was fantastic …smile were kept in everyone face and happy were filled in everyone's heart but they don't know this moment will be short lived _

_**THAT EVENING**_

_Tarika and shreya went for a walk as tarika wished for it they were talking and giggling about something suddenly they were some riot raised bcoz of local political party before these girls could realize what's moving around local police and cid came there and tough fight started between goons and cops….. A goon came to attack tarika … suddenly ahhhhhhhhhh sound came….and everyone turn around _

_Shreya was in front of tarika and got hit by goon…by seeing this tarika became hyper and fainted _

_Everyone run to them sachin and abhijeet took them to hospital (as daya were not there)_

**In hospital**

_Daya came rushed to ward were shreya is admitted…..everyone present there. By that time doctor came out _

_Daya: doctor meri biwi kaise hai_

_Doctor: apki biwi tika hai…..(everyone let a sign of relief but the relief were not withstand with doctor continuation) PER…_

_Daya : per kya doctor_

_Dr: I am sorry mr: daya. We failed to save your baby….she got aborted _

_This sentence was enough for everyone's heart to shatter in to pieces. Daya wanted the ground under him must open and take him inside….his legs lost the balance to stand he just fell on ground hide his face in palm…more than losing his baby he got much worried about how will he face shreya what will he say to her who is very much excited about her child...how will he say her the dream of her got shattered….before it comes to world how will he say that he failed to protect their happiness ,their future_

_Acp: daya ander chalo (hold him by shoulder)…shreya kho ab tumari zarorath hai _

_Daya: (just hugged him and started to cry) sir mei usse nahi dek sakthi hai sir…mei usse kaise batogi ki hum…..humara bacha…(he started to cry out loud)_

_Acp: daya sambalo apni aap kho….aur chalo ander_

_All enter inside saw shreya sitting with a blank expression everyone expected her to cry or shout loud but she was sitting all lost. Everyone were really worried about her expression_

_Daya: (with a weak voice)shreya (she saw him just saw him dint speak any word or cry just stared at him with a dry eyes…which worried daya more)_

_Sherya : mei apni bacha kho mardiya daya_

_Daya's heart went into pieces he dint expect this reaction from her…..he don't know what to say or how to compose her. He just hugged her tightly…..with this shreya started let out her tears….sachin went from there he can't see her sister like that followed by freddy_

_**Suddenly a nurse came running to abhijeet**_

_Nurse: sir aapki wife ko labour pain shuru hogai. Aap log jaldi ayiya_

_Abhijeet went to ot room and doctor came out of ot _

_Doctor: congratulations mr:abhijeet. Apko ladka hua_

_Abhijeet: doctor tarika kaise hai_

_Doctor: I am so sorry mr:abhijeet…..pre mature delivery hui hai…. woh bhi shock ki wajase….. apki wife coma mei chaligai_

_Abhijeet don't even know how to react….he just sat beside tarika_

_Everyone cursed the fate bcoz of which their seniors were shuttered. Acp have no idea to whom he must console his both sons were shuttered now….he himself want to cry out loud. Rajat just went blank…that day morning everyone were happy everything seemed perfect but within some hours of time they lost everything … there all happiness were washed away in few minute of time_

_By the time nurse entered the room with a baby in hand she was really puzzled to whom the baby should handover…bcoz abhijeet not even in this world…..daya just sat in corner…..and in moment purvi realized the situation and she went to nurse but before she could get baby some other hand held the baby ….everyone were really shocked even abhijeet cameout from his trace_

_Daya: shreya!_

_**A/N: OKAY GUYS THIS END OF SECOND PART… CHAPTER BREAKED THE SUSPENCE I BCOZ I DON'T WANT TO BREAK THE BONDING OF FLASHBACK HOPE I FULFILLED EVERYONE'S EXPECTATIONS. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT. ONCE AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR MY SPELLING MISTAKES IN HINDI AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR CORRECTING ME. IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE WHAT HAPPEN NEXT HOW SHREYA BOUGHT UP ADI…. AND WHAT HAPPEN TO TARIKA IN THOSE PERIOD REVIEW IS THE ONLY WAY. OR IF U FELT BORE THEN I ILL STOP it with THIS CHAPTER. SO PLZ REVIEW IT WITH THAT OLY I CAN IMPROVE IT…SO U PPL DECIDE IT NOW WHETHER STORY SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT**_

_**RITHESH: NO U DINT HURT ME. THANKS FOR CORRECTING ME. AND THANK U SO MUCH UR REVIEWS ARE REALLY ENCOURANGING FROM MY FIRST STORY THANKS**_

_**AND THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IN FIRST CHAPTER…..**_

_**NOW PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO…..THANKS FOR SPENDING UR VALUABLE TIME IN READING THIS STORY AND PLZ SPEND FEW MORE SECONDS FOR REVIEW IT**_

_**SIGNING OF KATIIY**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS THANKS FOR UR ALL REVIEWS AND PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR MY MISTAKES IN HINDI. OKAY I WILL MEET U GUYS IN END OF THE STORY. NOW LETS JUMP IN TO THE STORY….**

**Flash back continues:**

_Daya: sherya!_

_Everyone shocked to see her. She just held little kid in her arms who is crying to get in to the arms of those people who belongs to him…the just born baby have no idea what's going around him. The kid only want to be in the arms of his own people who were shuttered in to pieces because of today events…. She just hold the kid very close to her arms in the order to give comfort to the life which came to the world few minute back…no she want to comfort to herself give a belief to herself in the order to make everything normal. She don't want her family to be like this. The family which gave everything what she have today. She don't want the effect of today's event to be ride on the innocent child. She want the kid to be safe. The same way how tarika wanted. The baby just stopped his crying once entered into the arms of some one of his own. No one was ready to break the bond between the new found relationship which can't describe with a combination of 26 letters. But the moment which is combined with emotion sad, happy, frustration and many other mixed feelings were trashed by the entry of doctor_

_Dr: (with strict but not harsh tone) dekiya yeh bacha pre matured baby hai. Use normal bacha se zyada sensitive hotiya. Isse ithni der ICU mei hona tik nahi hai_

_With a doctor word everyone came out of trace and felt themselves shamed for their act they just felt only for tarika, and immersed in their own pool of sorrow and thoughts no one seems to care about the life tarika gave to them by a tough fight made with her own life which was previously saved by shreya which priced her huge. But everyone were went in their own sorrow without any worry of these most beautiful girls sacrifice and the innocent life came to earth. The first one came out of thoughts were our acp sir_

_Acp sir: we are really sorry for our act doctor hum abi bacha kho la jata hon.( Before he can complete his sentence shreya took baby with her to her room. It made a quest in everyone heart HOW THIS GIRL CAN BE THIS MUCH STRONG. rajat released from his thoughts and eyed purvi to go after shreya and purvi followed his order very next moment she joined with shreya in her room_

_Immediately acp sir's eye turned towards his best friend who is sitting on the corner. Eyeing his daughter, his princess his baby girl who always loved him and respected him as her own father. Her voice echoing in his ears_

_**Sir! ap apna dyaan kyun nahi rakrahi ligiye apka medicine… **_

_**Sir! Apki permission ki bina mei abhijeet kho shadi nahi karugi. Mei use tab shadi karugi jab ap kushi se meri hath use de… mei woh pal kaliye wait karugi sir…..**_

_**Apkho aur abhijeet kho dek kar koi nahi kagega ap doona daman sasur ha…..aise jagad rahe hai doo no jaise hereditary enemies ho….. **_

_**Sir! Ap nana bane wale ho….(**__how her eyes twinkled that day when she shared the news of her pregnancy with her father)_

_All her words, her laugh, care were echoing in the ears of forensic expert who ride through many cases in his experience but he never even in his bad dreams thought the day would come in which he will see his bachi, his angel girl in bed with all life supporting instrument. His heart was crying he just want his baby girl to call him with her soft and innocent voice_

_Acp who can guess easily what pressure his best friend is going through as he feels the same pain and heaviness for his sons…..went to forensic expert in consoling tone_

_Acp sir: salunke! _

_With a consoling tone of his friend he came out the trace of his baby girl till with teary eye._

_Dr salunke: prathuman tume dekha…..dek meri bachi, ek lotha bati ise…he can't continue his sentence bcoz of lump in throat and hugged his best friend shed a tears in his friend's shoulder. Acp just held him in arms _

_Acp sir: salunke…sab kuch tik hojayega. Tarika jaldi tik hogi woh jaldi humare pass wapas ajayegi….tum sambalo apne apkho (held him with shoulders and took him out of ward)_

_By all this timing daya watched the old duo and his heart pinched_

_Daya pov: itni duk mei bhi acp sir apne dost ki bareme soch rahi hai…per mei…..mei apne duk lekar baiti hun….mei eki samay apna bacha aur babhi dono kho….use duk mei baiti hun per mera abhi woh kya hal mei hoga…use ki loss mujse bada hai….agar woh meri position mei hota woh muje zaroor sambalta tha…mei kitni buri bhai hun sirf apne bare mei socha ….nahi muje ab apna bhai honeka faraz nibhana hai muje meri bhai kho sambalna….mei strong hona zaroori hai ab meri biwi aur bhai do no ko ab meri zaroori hai mei ab thood nahi saktha_

_With all this pool of thoughts he came back to real world and saw his friend cum bhai sitting next to his wife holding her hands_

_Abhi pov: tarika plz yar wapas ajo apni abhi ki pass tumari bina mei jee nahi saktha….plz tarika…..tume ne wada kiya na humesha meri sath rahogi…muje sambal logi…tum aaj teri wada tod diya tarika meri sath chod diya….woh kasam, saath phere sab thod diya tumne _

**Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh iraada ****  
****bhoolega dil jis din tumhe****  
****woh din zindagi ka aakhri din hoga ****  
****Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh iraada**

_While thinking daya came and placed his hands carefully in abhijeet's shoulder…by hands of his friend abhijeet just hugged his friend and cried loudly…..daya who just patting his back did not want to stop him as his best friend was been strong for quite long time. Now he want to him expel his sorrows and he just hugged him as tightly as he can. abhijeet in sobbing_

_Abhijeet: daya dekho na tarika ji kho….tum bulo na use….woh tumari bath manegi….tum kaho na use wapas aneki uske abhi kaliya…with this he cried more_

_daya had tears in eyes to see his abhi in this condition. His brother was always strong in front of him. He never seen him all this broken in any situation…..by seeing him like this he cursed god….. Everything was perfect in the morning but all were gone …_

_Suddenly rajat came and said sir ek bar bacha kho dekar ayiya….wahan register mei father sign chayiya_

_With this abhijeet with a heavy throat and said_

_Abhijeet: nahi rajat! Jab tak tarika ji hosh akar humara bacha kho nahi dekthi tab tak mei bhi nahi dekungi use….._

_All were shocked with abhijeet words. But daya knows his abhi well…he doesn't have any hard feelings with the innocent kid. But he want to see his child along with his wife who waited eagerly to see her kid….rajat want to protest it but daya with his eye stopped him…_

_**On the other side:**_

_Shreya simply hold the kid in her hands and hugged him_

_Shreya pov: tum daro math meri bacha…..mei tume kuch nahi hone dungi….mei hamesha tumara sath hongi….tume kisiki ansh bhi nahi padne dungi…..tumari chachi tumari liya apni jaan dungi per tume kuch nahi hone dungi_

_Purvi just looked at her friend who is busy with the kid _

_Purvi pov: kis mitti se bani yeh tum sherya….tum kaise karpathi ho yeh sab but her thought was interpreted by rajat _

_Rajat: purvi!_

_Purvi just wanted to hug rajat and cry out loud but she can't do it front of shreya…she went out, in hospital parking lot….she just hugged him and cried out loud and expelled all her feeling which she stored for long time_

_Purvi: kyu rajat! Kyu hua yeh sab….yeh bagwan aise kyun kiya ek pal me hamari sare kyushiya chinliya…..kitni kush thi hum aaj suba…..yeh sab hamari saath hi kyu_

_Rajat:purvi! Shhh chup hoja…..iss waqt rone ka nahi hai…..ab hum he sambalne hai shreya aur abhijeet sir kho…..tum ab shant hoja _

_After that purvi composed herself and both went to shreya's room where shreya lying in sachin's shoulder and he is trying to feed her a juice_

_Sachin: choti plz yeh juice piyo ab tum kuch kana zaroori hai…..atleast mere liya tho piyo _

_With compulsion of sachin sherya drank her juice…and lied in sachin's lap who caressing her hairs…within some moment shreya slept and sachin held her head in pillow very carefully came out of the room_

_Purvi: sachin (here sachin and purvi are best friends)_

_Sachin: haan!_

_Purvi: tum us juice mei sleeping pills milaya hai na_

_With this sachin at shocked expression…and embraced position moved his head as yes_

_purvi just went to sachin and hugged him tightly. With the hug sachin started to cry his heart out loud…..purvi let him cry because she know he need a shoulder to cry. He really showed himself as strong in front of all. But inside he is broken very badly. As tarika is not lesser than shreya for him. He was in much pain to see his two sisters in this state it's not lesser than cutting him into pieces. He is undergoing same pain now. After sometime sachin composed himself. Purvi made him sit in chair. They both are thinking about today all events and silently crying themselves _

_**IN TARIKA'S WARD**_

_Rajat : sir ap do no jakar kuch kaligiya. Tab tak mei hun DI ki pass (even rajat and tarika shares only months difference rajat prefers to cal her di. She always comfort him in his tough situations. He always felt her mother's care in tarika)_

_Abhijeet: nahi rajat muje bhook nahi hai. Daya tum jao jakar kuch kalo_

_Daya: naahi boss tumari bina mei nahi kaunga. (In adamant tone)_

_Abhijeet knows well of his brother's zid he can't do anything in front of him so he just left the topic and went with him to cafeteria. By the time rajat sat next to tarika and hold her hand_

_Rajat: DI plz wapas ajo di apne beta kaliya, apne abhi kaliya, apne rajat kaliya wapas ajo di….tum janti ho na mei tumari alawa kissika sath apne duk nahi bat thi. Hum sab kaliya tumari zaroorath hai di….plz wapas ajo (with this he shed few tears. He don't want to break in front of others he don't want to show his weakness. The only person with whom he speak his heart open is lying in front of him and fighting for her life….he composed himself and stared at her for few moments by this abhijeet and daya came back)_

_The days passed like this sherya managed both part as mother and as wife well. She managed the house day by day his love and care for adi was increased…..the kid is sole reason to bring few smile curves in her lips. On the other hand abhijeet spent most of his time in bureau and hospital…have hours of talk with his curly beauty with a hope she will response one day. Still abhijeet dint see the kids face once in those period. Daya really composed well with matured attitude he managed abhijeet and shreya equally….the days passed_

_**What happened next we will see in next chapter*wink***_

_**a/n: hi friend I hope I displayed all the emotions well in this chapter. Any complaints or queries plz let me know I will try to clear it in next chapter. Once again sorry for spelling and grammatical errors in hindi. You ppl irritated and want me stop writing in hindi plz be frank I will post it in English….by this I will definitely not going to stop from writing that to after getting your encouraging reviews I can't stop my writing you ppl don't have any option from escaping from my bakwas….. So plz review Ur view about this chapter. All kind of reviews are warm heartedly welcome. I spend much time to this chapter I give my best and I hope I succeeded in it. And thanks for all others who have reviewed previous chapter trust me guys ur reviews are really encouraging and I stopped underestimating myself thanks for that personally becoz of u ppl I really got much courage and confidence. **_

_**Dareya 789: thanks for the review dear mei zaroor apki request consider karugi. I will try to have one dareya for sure **_

_**Krittika: thanks dear for review ap sahi kaha bacho humesha humse aage sochtha hi. And I am happy but I am sorry dear I am not an Bengali so no idea about the book but apki comment padkar muje acha lagi**_

_**Dareya,**_ ** .5****, sneha**, Anupama Mishra_**, **_ , priya, anujaim123, Sugarplum15, priya, guest : **thank u so much for ur reviews guys its really encouraging me a tight hugs for ur people**

**Srija: jaan tumari review mera liya humesha spl hai thank u meri pari **

**Praba: thanks for Ur reviews yar I felt really good to know u loved my work**

**Reenu: thank u so much muje acha lagi when I came to know I fulfilled Ur expectations, mei zaror apni mistakes kho avoid kardungi in my future chapter thank u so much**

**Ritesh ji: I am so sry last chapter thoda jaldi mei update ki na issliya….per in future update I ill write ur spelling correctly. And thanks a lot yar u r encouraging me from my first story I really thankful for that. i hope I 'll get same encouragement for my future works also**

**Zoomra: thanks for Ur reviews dear**

**I expect the same support and reviews for the chapter also. So itni reviews ho utini jaldi updates bhi milega….so plz review it guys love u all **

**Thanks for spending Ur valuable time in reading my work and plzzzzzzzzzzzz spent some more minute for reading it also**

**Signing of katiiy**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTINUATON OF NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL MEET U IN LAST. NOW LETS JUMP IN TO THE STORY**

**The days passes like this…..it's been 1 year completed. Still abhijeet is in guilt that he failed save his wife and daya's child as its not lesser then his own kid for him. To get rid of his guilt he shows himself as angry young man avadaar. No new officers have courage to have talk with him. And our old ones don't want to disturb him. In all that only one who have enough courage to move to him or control him is his beloved brother. He still dint have a look of his son. He father love was overtaken by love for his wife**

**In duo home:**

_Shreya wake up and started to prepare breakfast in kitchen. After completed her kitchen chores she went to her toughest task of day waking up daya_

_In their room_

_Shreya: daya utiya…daya utiya na plz kitni bar awaz de chukihun apko per ap tho utneki naam hi nahi lerahi hai. Dekiya abhi jiju bhi tayar hogai. Ap bi utiye na plz_

_By that time abhijeet came and saw the scenario and he with a mixed feelings of angry and love came to room_

_Abhijeet: shreya kya ho raha yaha. Abhi tak janab nahi uti kya_

_Shreya: dekiya na jiju….mei kitni bar bula chuki hun per yeh toh uti nahi rahe hai. Ap kuch kariya na_

_Abhijeet: tika tum jao aur apni bacho ko sambal mei meri kho sambalti hun. _

_Shreya with a smile nodded her head and went to adi who is playing in his cradle _

_Abhijeet went and sat on bed next to daya and by caressing his hairs called his name in soft tone. With his bro voice he just snuggled more and placed his head on abhi's lap. _

_Abhi pov: mei apni problem mei duli hui hoon… I am sry meri jaan meri problem mei tume time nahi de paraha hun jab tarika ji wapas ajati na mei promise karti hun tumara abhi wapas tumara pass ajaunga. Aaj kal tum kitna samjdar hogai kithini acha se sab sambalti ho. Mei kabhi nahi socha meri bacha ithni matured hogi sab akale sambal lagi_

_With all thoughts he still rubbing his hair and our hero is sleeping peacefully in his bro lap. Shreya came to room and saw these she was in anger at peek_

_Sherya: yeh kya ho raha hai. jiju aap bhi? Mei apkho une utane kaliya kaha aur ap kya kar rahi hai…._

_By her voice abhijeet came out of trace and saw what he is doing….. He is making him sleep comfortably and saw shreya with sheepish smile and scared tone (with mar gaya look)_

_Abhijeet: shreya wo woh to mai utane wale thi. Ab…. ab utadungi ek….ek min and pushed daya who is sleeping peacefully_

_Abhijeet: aabe daya uit…..muje mar vayegi kya? Uto _

_Daya: sone do na boss! plz aur aise hi karna jab tum meri sar pe hath rakti hai na muje aur achi neend athi hai _

_With this sherya eyes become wide she passed a fiery glance to both which one is sleeping peacefully and another were looking like an innocent kid who got red handed._

_Abhijeet: shreya mei utadiya per yeh fir so gaya mei abhi utatha hun isse_

_Shreya: mei nahi janti ap kya karoga muje 5 min ke andar do no dining table par chayiye_

_With this she stormed out from their room. And abhijeet pounced on him and waked him up_

_Daya (still in sleepy tone): kya boss kuch hua kya yahan? (As if he is innocent person alive in the world)_

_Abhijeet: kuch nahI (in fake angry) ab ready hokar niche ana aj muje hospital bhi jana Hai (left from there with smile)_

_Daya smiled and said to himself patha hai boss thode der kaliye sahi tumari mue phe yeh muskarahat dekne kaliye kuch bhi kar saktha hun Mei….._

_**In dining room **_

_Everybody having their breakfast suddenly call interpreted them within few minute everyone went to hospital _

_**In hospital**_

_Tarika is lying in bed with her eyes open and waiting anxiously to see her loved one. And finally her wait came to end her eyes meet the one whom she is longing to see. Her love, the man whom she promised to spend her entire life. Her soul met, beat of her heart_

_Abhijeet just went and hug her she didn't even have a chance to look him fully once… his hug showed her how much lost he is….there is no need of words help, their conversation made with eyes are enough to tell how much they missed each other how much low their life without one another…silent talk continued until the entire team reach the hospital with shreya, daya, adi. Once tarika saw adi she is delighted to see her son as well as abhijeet. The way abhijeet eyes looked his son tarika understood what the situation is but she decided to stay silent in this topic as she know in corner of her heart she may also did the same if she is in his position as their love for each other is enormous. _

_When tarika hugged adi she felt her life complete. Life is back to her. The love of a mother overflowed everyone were happy to see the love of mother son. Adi dint have any difficulty in being with tarika as shreya used to take a visit with adi to hospital regularly. It made him have easy move with tarika. But this theory did not worked with abhijeet well as kid felt bit uneasy with his father when he meet him first… then tarika eye turned to meet his beloved brother who is standing at corner and watching this lovely family moment _

_Tarika: rajat! (Opened her arms in the order to ask hug. Rajat who is waiting for this moment very long time just went and hugged her tightly. First time in these one whole year rajat showed his emotions infront of all)_

_Rajat: (still in hug) Di patha hai tume kitni miss kya mei…promise karo tum aise muje kabhi chodeka kahi nahi joagi. Mei tumara bina bilkul akela hogay di. Bilkul akela….._

_This word pinched tarika's heart….he just hugged him tightly and caressing his hairs consolingly _

_Tarika: raju chup hojao! Bus mei agayi na…..sssh shant hojao (rajat separated from hug still in sobbing looked his sister. Tarika placed a gentle kiss in his forehead)_

_Everyone were happy to see the emotional bonding between this brother and sister…everything seems normal._

_Tarika: sir! salunke sir kahan hi. Woh nahi aye kya?_

_Acp sir: nahi beta woh Canada mei seminar attend karnekaliya gaya hi hum use inform kardiya woh agle flight pakad chukka hai…..patha nahi who buida(old man) abhi tak ayi kuyn nahi_

_With this a sudden voice interpreted _

_The person: kisse buida kaha bhe tu_

_Acp sir: aare salunke tum kab aya (with all innocent expression)_

_Salunke: jab tum muje buida bolaraha tha tab… (With angry expression) mei buida hun….. haan mei buida hun_

_Acp sir (with clam expression): nahi tu tho salunke hai_

_All others were really enjoying their seniors fight. Acp were really enjoyed his fight with his friend as he missed his salunke long time bcoz from the day of accident salunke was not their doctor whom they know for years he himself lost. Now he is back to form. Everyone were happy about it. Tarika is really enjoying the fight _

_Salunka is delighted to see her baby girl smile…which he missed…_

_Salunke: kaise ho beta_

_Tarika: mei tik hun sir… (She hugged him)_

_Acp sir asked everyone to move out and gave same space to the family. So that they can spent some time and everyone started to move from there. At last daya along with sherya started from the room. The kid which is till now playing and enjoying with her mother's hair. Started to cry very badly the loud cry made tarika to shiver at the core the kid almost jumped from the bed to reach shreya….by crawling adi went to shreya and hold her legs tightly and sobbing. Next second sherya took adi in her arms. He stopped crying and started to smile by holding shreya's marriage chain. Sherya hugged adi and made him calm and try to give him back to tarika but adi refuse to go and he hugged shreya more tightly. _

**Teri bechaini ka teri tanhai ka ehsaas hain mujhko sun  
Main jo saath tere hu phir tujhe hain kaisa gam  
Dard baat lenge ham sun**

**In palko mein khushiyo ka sapna sajana hain  
Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hain**

**Kaise main batau yeh tera is tarah rona  
Dekha nahi jaata hain sun**

**Shaam jab dhalti hain subah muskurati hain  
Khushbuye lutati hain sun**

**Udaasi ke lamho mein hamein muskurana hain  
Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hain**

_With this tarika felt something an unknown fear filled in her eyes but abhijeet take over the situation _

_Abhijeet: shreya laktha hi adi kho bhook lagi hey. Issliya woh itni roo rahi hi aj haina_

_Shreya: haan jiju ap tik kahe rahi hi who kuch kaya nahi suba se. mei usko leka kuch kilade ti hun _

_With this shreya took adi with her and went out from there….abhijeet and tarika left in the room all alone abhijeet hold he hand and tarika rested her head in his shoulders. And they just stayed like that for long time_

_Tarika: abhijeet!_

_Abhi: hmmm_

_Tarika: adi kitna bada hogai na. _

_Abhi: han patha hai adi kho ithni dinose sherya hi sambala hai….woh kabhi tume miss karne ki mokka hi nahi diya…. adi kho bahut ache se sambala_

_Tarika just listening him all silently at one side her heart is possessive about her son but other side the respect she had on shreya was increased by the thought how she took care of her son in her absence _

**In duo home**

_Shreya took adi to bed room and changing his dress but all his way adi just hugged shreya. The hug said something the kid don't want loose his only relation who he is having from his birth the hug shared his fear of losing his savior who promised him that she will keep him safe and kept her promise all these days. Suddenly someone else comes and take him away from his savior he can't accept it. The fear of losing her the fear of taking her away from him was filled in his heart and the innocent eyes showed it. Shreya try to calm him but she failed for the first time shreya failed in making her adi to feel secure…._

_Shreya: baby! Kya hua ap aise kyun behave kar rahe ho. Chalo ap chachu ke pass raho chachi ap kaliya kana le athi hai tika chodo (with this she tried to hand him to daya who is sitting next to her but adi refused to go and hugged her more tightly)_

_Everyone felt really strange with adi's behavior bcoz adi is such a kid who mingle with everyone easily cid team doesn't have any tough time in managing him till date, then rajat came and called adi to him but even to rajat he refused to go. It bought one more shock as adi loves rajat very much. Other than shreya rajat is the one who spent more time with adi. But adi just hugged shreya more and refused to see anyone he hid himself in shreya with a little sobbing. Purvi asked her to handle adi and she went to prepare food for everyone_

_Shreya: baby! Dekho mei yaha hun kahi nahi jarahe hun. Dek aise rona nahi tika. Meri acha bacha hai na ap. Mera baby bahut strong hai na, chalo rona band karo _

_With her each word adi started to calm down. He felt secure and lied in her arms and slept peacefully. Shreya placed him in bed and came back to hall in the order to join others. Were everyone were happily discussing about tarika's welcoming party. But shreya were present physically but she lost in some other world which is noticed by daya. But he stayed silent…_

_Acp sir: muje laktha hi bahut badi party hona chayiya iss kushi mei….._

_Salunke: han han kyun nahi meri ek lothi beti wapas arahe hai…mei dungi sab ki party _

_They discussed all the plans for party and arranged for the same_

_Next day tarika discharged from hospital and came back to home spell bounded to see all the arrangement made by the team…all enjoyed party in that party they discussed our beloved love birds of cid rajvi's marriage…..(our no my cutie pie rajat were blushing all the while…..)_

_Tarika: aree! Rajat dulhan purvi hai use sharmaneka moka tho do yar….tum aise sharma rahiho ki hume abhi confusion agay dulhan kon hi yahan_

_With this he blushed more and throwed cushion on tarika which is present next to him_

_Rajat: di tum humesha meri tang kichne mei kyun padi ho_

_And everyone laughed to see rajat like this….in all this tarika's eye were constantly meeting shreya and adi. How shreya is very careful in each step of adi. How the kid just cuddling shreya…..no matter to whom the kid is at last he ends up with shreya_

_Tarika's pov: kaise rista hai yeh... __**isse dekar muje jalan bhi nahi horahi hai**__….itni perfect rishta mein aaj tak nahi dekha….. muje yeh dekar man kar rahi hai muje bhi aise rista chayiya ….apna rishta…. Per mei adi ka sath chakar bhi aise rishta bana nahi sakta adi muje kabhi shreya ki replacement nahi mantha. Woh meri beta hi meri koon hai woh per sab koon pe nahi chalti hai na…..woh abhijeet-daya ki rista mei dek chuki hun….ab adi sherya ko dekar aise lag raha hai…muje bhi aise rishta chayiye…ek apna sa…. With this thought she looked them….._

_Rajat: di kya hua? Kya dek rahi ho tum?_

_Tarika: kuch nahi rajat bas aise hi….._

_Rajat: tika! Late hogay mei purvi ko lekar jati hun tum apne dyan rakna (he placed a kiss)_

_Tarika: aaree tum chati ho to jo….meri nanan kho kyun lerahi ho bhai_

_Rajat: woh akele kaise jayegi ghar (with a worried tone)_

_Tarika: uski chinta tum math karo usski dada hai na usse ghar drop karne ki_

_Rajat: nahi nahi…..tum aji ghar aye hona. Abhijeet sir tumari sath time spend karna chatihogi na_

_With this shreya came on other side (in naughty tone)_

_Sherya: sir agar dada nahi tho purvi kho uski jiju drop kardengi…ap chinta math kijiye_

_Now abhijeet daya also entered into play_

_Daya: han han…..mei drop kardugi meri saali saibha kho tum chinta math karo…._

_With this our love bird eye went down they looked at each other….purvi is really blushing and eyeing rajat…..he with all confusion and worried eyes….._

_Rajat: okay sir (in really sad tone)_

_With this sachin came and saved his close friend_

_Sachin: sir aplog kyun satha rahi ho meri dost ko dekiye uski face ki glory kayab hogai….purvi tum chalo already late hogai aur hum bhi chalti hai _

_On the very next moment before any one can say anything she held with rajat from there. Everyone laughed at this…_

_Sachin: tika sir mei bhi chalti hoon…..and (went to his sister hugged her and placed a kiss in forehead) dyan rakna apna…..bye_

_And everyone went to their home….. Our duo after long period felt wonderful everything seems perfect in their life_

_Daya: itni din bath man kho bahut kushi mila boss (lying in abhi lap in couch)_

_Abhi: haan daya! Sach mei…muje sabse zyadi kushi issliya ho raha hi ki mera shenzada ithni bada hogai (with this he placed a kiss in his forehead)_

_And all the four were chatting, adi is lying in shreya's arms and placed his head in her chest and sleeping peacefully and tarika saw this…..just smiled_

_Tarika: (in serious tone) daya!_

_Daya: hmm…._

_Tarika: ab mei wapas achuki hun….tum dono apne life start kar sakthe hi_

_With this daya and shreya exchanged a shocking glance to each other…..abhijeet who is confused with what they are talking about _

_Abhijeet: kya matlab?_

_Tarika: tume kya lagtha hai abhijeet….. yeh dono apni normal life gii rahe ha ek pati patni ki tara_

_Abhijeet were shocked to hear that and daya shreya faced down in embracement. Abhijeet don't know what to say….he just looking at his brother and wife continuously with an unbelievable expression_

_Abhijeet: daya kya yeh sach hai_

_Daya: woh abhi…..aise nahi hai….dekho hum do no kho kuch time chayiya thi….issliye…. per tarika tume yeh sab kaise patha_

_Tarika: mei sirf abhijeet ki biwi nahi, shreya ki jiji bhi hun daya….uske anke muje kabhi jhoot nahi bolti….._

_Abhijeet dint say anything he just moved to the lawn…..sat their…daya really felt bad to see him like this….._

_Daya pov: yeh kya kiya tarika tumne…..boss already woh guilt mei hi woh wahan hoti hui bhi mera bacha kho bacha nahi sake…..tho use me uski koi galti nahi hai per yeh sab use khon samjayaga…..mei meri boss kho aise dekh nahi sakti….issliye mei yeh sab chupaya…ab mei kya karun….._

_With all this thought daya went to abhi placed his hand softly on his shoulders in really soft voice_

_Daya: boss!_

_Abhijeet: daya! Yahan aao aur baito mere pass_

_Daya obeyed like an innocent child and sat next to him_

_Abhijeet: ab tak jho koi hua use bath karne mei koi faida nahi…..mei tume yeh bhi nahi poochunga tum kyun kiya yeh sab…per mei yeh bolna chati ho ki…..plz mera dil me aur boj math dilana jise mei sehen na sakoon…..plzzzz_

_Daya: boss! Aisa nahi hai…..tum galat soch rahe ho…..dek mei aur shreya milkar yeh faisla liya hi….plz boss yeh sab mein tum apne ap kho dhoshi math samjo…..plz dekho ab sab tik hogai….ab purana yadho kho bol joa meri bhai….hum ab kush hai…..humara family complete hogai_

_Tarika: nahi daya! Abhi tak nahi(with a naughty tone)_

_Daya: kya matlab?_

_Tarika: humari family tab complete hogi tab muje ek nani pari BADI MUMMA bolayengi_

_Abhijeet: haan muje badi papa….._

_With this dareya blushed really hard…but a mild fear stayed in corner of shreya's heart but she hide it successfully…_

_Tarika: kyun shreya! Muje jaldi milega na meri pari_

_Shreya blushing hard: jiji tum bhi na! mei adar jati hun adi kho sulana hai_

_Daya (adding fuel to fire): woh tho sogaya hai (with mischievous grin) _

_Tarika: haan haan devar ji samaj gay…adi ki mummy papa bhi chalgay sone kaliye…..with this abhrika moved to their room after giving knotty smile to dareya_

_**In dareya room (this is for dareya lovers enjoy)**_

_Shreya standing in front of mirror looking herself all blushing. Daya in door step just watching her with love and lust in his eyes…..he came to her hugged her from behind. Shreya shivered with this, turned and hugged him tightly…..with this daya just pushed her near the wall and started to kiss her neck wildly and bit her soft flesh lightly. He know he hit the right spot as light moan escaped from shreya's …_

_Shreya in husky tone: dayyyyyyaaaaa!_

_It's just turned him wild….he kissed her in lips with all love and passion and she responded with same intensity…he held her tight and removed zipper of her salwar suit in one throw it land up in some corner of room…..any of them doesn't care about where it is…..they continued their kissing shreya by the time ruffled his hair and pressed her nails in his back but daya is not the state to feel this pain and all…with this daya held her from waist and she wrapped her legs around him… both land up in bed by daya on top and he is constantly attacking her lips, eyes, ear lobe and neck with shoulders and they made their night passionately like anything…..they once again started their marriage life…_

_Like these two years went…in these years adi and tarika came really close. Adi doesn't feel insecure of tarika…..tarika also really gave well space to adi and sherya… but still shreya's place were not replaced by tarika….. She don't even care about it as she made her own place in adi's heart….. After two years everyone got the happy news of shreya's pregnancy. The only fear was adi's possessiveness were just broken by this kid's maturity and he was really excited about the new born_

_Its 6__th__ month of shreya's pregnancy_

_Shreya: baby! Ruko dek aise bago math…._

_With this she is running after little adi she is out of breath…(in that a strict voice commanded her)_

_Tarika: shre! wahi ruko_

_Sherya: jiji adi (she started with clutching a pillar)_

_Tarika: I said stop…..just stop were you are…._

_Tarika took adi in arms and made him sat in dining table and said_

_Tarika: dekho adi tum aise chachi kho pareshan math karna tika …..nahi tho chachi ki tummy ki ander jho baby hi woh hurt hoga samji…..ap nahi chatha na baby ko hurt ho…_

_Adi nodded in yes_

_Tarika: fir ap chachi kho aise parishan math karna tika…..ab joa aur kelo _

_Adi went to shreya and hugged her tightly: sorry baby (by placing kiss in her belly, shreya just placed a sweet kiss in adi's cheek)_

_While all this shreya and adi continuously having eye contact…..then adi left from their after favoring kiss back to shreya….._

_But same day evening_

_The scene what tarika saw gave her a mini heart attack…. Shreya is standing in table in the order to take something in from top shelf and almost slipped from there_

_Shreya: ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Tarika: shreeeeeeeeeeee! _

_But suddenly hand came and hold her in arms. And made her to stand properly_

_Shreya: daya_

_Daya: tum tik ho shreya(with worried tone)_

_By this tarika came and gave a tight slap to her sister with this shreya's cheeks turned red and eyes were filled with tears. Tarika in very much angry voice_

_Tarika: samaj tha kya hai apne apko…..koi jansi ki rani ho…..han tume zayara bhi apne health ki parwa hai tuje…..tum ab koi normal insan nahi ho…tumari ander ek aur jeevan hai…..usko thodi bhi parwa hi tume…._

_With this shreya started to cry like a kid and went to couch and sat there, tarika just stormed to dining table and sat in chair…the two cid officers who were watching the entire scenario were glued in their place without knowing to do….after sometimes they decided to go to their angels but stopped the idea and went their bhabiz….._

_**In couch **_

_Abhijeet: shreya_

_Shreya who is sobbing badly just saw abhijeet who is sitting next to her and hugged him_

_Shreya: dekhiya na jiju….jiji hamesha muje dhat thi rahti hai…mei tho sirf yeh book lene kaliya upar chada tha (abhijeet who just silently listening his sister-in-law who is now not looking lesser than any cute 5 years kid)_

_**In dining table**_

_Tarika: himmat dekha uski….. samaj thi kya hi apne ap kho…agar tum waha nahi ayi tho….sochne mei daar lakthi hai…..per usko tho koi parwa nahi…bas roona ati hi….yeh kahakar __**jiji muje daat thi rahthi hi…..**__ Agar patha hi shaaitani karega tho jiji daatengi…..fir shaitani kartha kyu_

_Daya just listening all this with smiling face and thinking about tarika's care and love for shreya _

_Then our smart cid officers after executing all their skills made their angels back to normal…after few months sherya delivered a baby girl…._

_**With sudden pain in hairs tarika came out of her past thought…..and saw a little angel who is pulling her curly hair and playing…..tarika with a smile placed a kiss to the baby girl**_

_**Tarika pov:**__ jab shreya ki delivery samay….shreya ki pain dekar adi kaisa roya tha….use koi bhi shant nahi kar paya….pure 2 gante who roya jab tak shreya labor ward se wapas na aya…..adi tabi shant hua jab who shreya ki smiling face dekha…aur usi din muje meri woh sapne mila jiskaliya mei taras raha adi aur shreya ko dekar….woh rishta ab meri pass meri bago mei…with all this she placed a kiss in baby angle who is very much busy in playing with tarika…_

_**On other hand**_

_After dropping adi in school….trio went to bureau…..were a shock is waiting for them_

_**Okay what shock we can see in next chapter *wink***_

_**a/n okay as everyone wished her is the chapter…really worked hard I hope everyone like it…..once again sorry for my spelling and grammatical error in hindi…..thanks for ur reviews and support…..i have a doubt in my all chapter I am just getting only 20 review not less or not more….y so? And thanks for those reviewers who reviewing constantly for my story ur reviews are really encouraging me…..i guess I will get more review in this chapter…...no review no next chapter…I know mei damki deraha hun…kya kare silent readers kho rastha me lane kaliya I dint get anyother way issliye mei yeh weapon hath mei liya*damki*(evil laugh) so katiiy se panga math lena ….okay guys with this my flash back part is over now u have to say I should continue it further or not with nok joke part of adi and daya in the absence of shreya…..its duly u ppl wish if u want me to continue this story then I ill do it or u don't want feel free to say I will stop it with this chapter….plz review it all kinds of reviews are welcome…feel free to share ur views about this story and u want me to add something tell me I try to do it next chapter…..**_

_**sneha: thanks dear for ur valuable review. I hope iss chapter padkar ap kush hua hogi. **_

_**Reenu: thank u so much dear. Iss chapter mei dareya ko dekar umeed karti hu apko kush hua**_

_**Guest: I hope mei apni mistakes improve kiya hai iss chapter mei thanks for ur encouragement**_

_**Anupama Mishra: thanks a lot for ur reviews dear**_

_**Dareya789: thank u so much dear**_

_** : hope mei apko satisfy kiya iss chapter mei….agar nahi kiya tho I am sorry next chapter mei zaroor karungi**_

_**Krittika: thanks for ur review sweetheart….**_

_**Duoangel95: thanks a lot dear**_

_**Prabha: thanks a lot yar loveeeeeeeeee uuuuuu toooooooo…..**_

_**Priya: thanks dear…..**_

_**Ritesh7: yar u are such an awesome friend. Tumari koi bhi bath kabhi muje bura nahi lagege…..thanks for ur long review I really felt wonderful after reading it…I hope tumari sawal ki jawab iss story mei milgay hongi…if I failed to explain it just feel free to ask me mei angle chapter ki review section mei explain karungi….and once again thanks for encouraging me yar I feel really special with ur review thank u for that…..a huggggggggsssss to u for that….**_

_**Srija: meri payari pari….u r really spl to me jaan thanks for the review**_

_**Dareya: thank u so much**_

_**Anujaim123: thank u so much I hope I dint make u to wait for long**_

_**Guest: thank u so much for the reviews**_

_**Sugerplum15: thanks for the review sweet heart**_

_**Craftyduo: thanks for the review dear**_

_**D.S fan: thank u soooo much for the review**_

_**Kia mehra: thanks for the review dear**_

_**Zoomra: I hope u liked this chapter too thank u sooo much for the review**_

_** .1: thank u so much for the review**_

_**Abhirikafan: thanks a lot dear**_

_**A tight hugggggggssss to all who read and reviewed the story so plz u ppl now have to decide should I continue it or not….usual u can do it only through reviews…..all kind of reviews are welcome good or bad…..if u felt any corrections or any hard feelings let me know I am sure I can explain that…and ppl who requested for rajvi I am really trying hard to do it yar actually I love rajat very much I can't see him with anyone okay jokes apart actually rajvi romance is something really matured so its taking time to make them but I am working on it so don't go mad on me for that…..other than that who asked for dareya I think I fulfilled ur expectations…..if I am not I am sincerely apologize for that…**_

_**Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading my work and plz spent some more min in reviewing it also…..**_

_**Signing of katiiy **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends ….here go with story were I left**

**In bureau:**

Everyone looking tensed and the reason because of the letter arrived from headquarters regarding special mission acp is looking really tensed and worried as do others….at time duo along with shreya entered in to bureau….everyone wished them. Duo went to acp and wished him and he responded back but abhijeet felt some tension in his voice

Abhijeet: sir kya hua ap kuch tension mei hi?

Acp hand over the letter to abhijeet. After abhijeet scanned the letter (with a shock expression)

Abhijeet: yeh kaise ho saktha hai?

Daya: kya hua abhijeet

Abhijeet: daya wo mission kaliye bulaya hai

Daya: wo tho usual hi na iss mei ithni shock hone ki kya bath hi? acha mission kaliye kab nikalna hai (in casual tone)

Abhijeet: kal subha 5 baje

Daya: oh okay mei shreya aur tarika se boldetha hun. Evening saman bhi pack karna hai

Abhijeet: tum shreya se nahi shreya tumse bol kar jana chayiye

Daya: kya matlab?

Abhijeet: mission shreya kaliya daya 15 days delhi mei

Daya : kya? (Really shocked and looked at shreya while she looks them confusingly)

Abhijeet: daya shreya ek cid officer hai usko mission per bejna bantha hai na

Acp sir: daya yeh case crime department ki linked hai shreya iss case ki bare mei janthi hai issliye. Shreya tum kal subha nikal na hai

Shreya (who just got up from heavy news with acp sir voice) yes sir

And looked daya who looked back both were sad

Acp sir: shreya tum abhi ghar joa aur apni tayari karo (in ordering tone and moved to his cabin)

Shreya moved to home on taxi. Here daya is looking really down, which is noticed by abhijeet but he did say anything he knows his brother condition well

**In home**

tarika heard a door bell and went to open the door and found shreya in surprised tone

tarika: shre! Tum ghar agay wo bhi ithni jaldi? kya hua? Teri tabyat tho tik hai na?

shreya: haan jiji mei tik hun pehele muje andar tho ane do

tarika: sorry andar aao

And went to get water for her. shreya sat in couch and took her baby angel in arms who is coming to her in walker with arms open. Shreya placed a kiss in cheeks and baby did the same to her and both were playing with each other, tarika came with water saw this and smiled

Shreya: **yara!** Aj kya kiya?

But baby girl looks her so beautifully when her mother called her name all the while laughing and playing with her mother

Tarika: yeh lo pani pio

And gave a glass to her but her little angel in her hand just looking her all the while and moved her face with her mother and kissing her constantly with a quite lovely expression. Shreya loves her daughter's move and hugged her and kissed her. Like this both mother and daughter played kissy kissy with each other for a while…..after some time shreya feed her daughter and she slept in while and she placed her in cradle. Came back to tarika who is looking her all the while

Tarika: ab bathao kya bath hi? Tum ithni jaldi ghar wapas kaise agay

Shreya: wo muje mission pe jana hi kal issliye packing karene kaliye aya hi

Tarika: mission? Tum pagal nahi hogay na. yara abhi bhi choti hi tum use chod kar kaise ja sakti hi aur daya

Shreya: mei kya karun order directly hq se aya hi. meri alawa kissi ko bhi iss mission ki barema jankari nahi hi. mei apni parawar kaliye apni duty ko dal nahi saktha hi na. aur bath yara ki tum hi na use sambalne kaliye…aur daya ki bareme wo jiju deklega…

Tarika: han meri baby angel ko aur daya ko mei aur teri jiju sambalungi per tum ek ko ithni pamper kar raka hi use kya aur tum use aise paal kar raka hi ek din bhi wo tumara bina rahnai paunga.

Shreya (with worried tone): haan mei bhi wahi soch rahan hun. Bacha meri bina kaise rahga. Per daya haina wo use sambalunga….. Bus meri ane tak tum use kuch tang math karo wo kafi hi

Tarika( thinking): maa beta dono ki subha utke pehele duty muje tang karne ki ya fir shaitani karne ki jo wo dono bahut immandari ke saath nibathe hi per bath dekho jaise dooth se dula hua sharif jaise (in low voice murmuring_) tum use tang math karo. _Huh

Shreya: kuch kaha tumne?

Tarika: nahi! kuch bi nahi (stressed) mei tumari laadle ko kuch tang nahi karunga

Shreya: acha mei jakar packing karletha hun. Aur shyam adi agaya tho time nahi milega

Tarika: huf ma beta do no meri demag ka kar rakengi…

Shreya went to her room and packed all her stuffs had lunch

**At evening in duo house**

Adi: chachiiiiiiiiiiiii

Shreya who is in the kitchen replying loudly

Shreya: han baby mei kitchen mei hun aja

Adi ran to kitchen and hugged shreya. Shreya took him in her arms and placed a kiss in his cheeks

Shreya: aaj meri baby ka din kaisa raha?

Tarika: yeh poocho tumari ladla se… aj kya kiya janab ne school mei (with angry tone and fiery eyes)

Shreya who looked adi who just hugged her closer from neck and gave most innocent kid in the world look with his eyes shreya got that he did something in school with this tarika is angry, but she don't know what he did so in low tone

Shreya: kya hua jiji. Adi kuch kiya hi kya

Tarika: yeh pooch tumari beta na kya nahi kiya

Shreya turned to adi who is just hugging her more in order to save himself from his mom's scolding and in really mild and soft voice

Adi: meine kuch nahi kiya

Tarika: phir tumari teacher ki koi kam nahi hi kya. Wo timepass karne kaliya muje bulaya hey na

Adi hugged shreya more tightly

Shreya: jiji batao tho sahi kya kiya adi ne

Tarika: kya kiya? Wo aj apni classmate ki baal pe chewing gum lagadiya bichari ki bal kitni spoil hogay uski parents complaint kardiya aj abhi abhi isski teacher muje ithni lambi complaint list diya hai….

Shreya turned to adi and saw him, he just kissed her and hid himself in to her

Shreya: baby kyn kiya ap aise(in lovely tone)

Adi: wo hi pehele start kiya chachi meri drawing spoil karke….issliye mei bhi aisa kiya

Shreya: acha! Wo apki drawing spoil ki

Adi nodded his head in yes in most innocent way

Shreya:dekha jiji wohi pehele start kiya tum meri bacha per chilla rahi ho…..tum chinta math karo baby mei apki chachu se kahkar principal se kal bath karunga tika…ap ab apples pudding kalo tika(took him to dining table)

Tarika gave most unbelievable look to this mother and son…..whose love for each other makes them simply blind…..tarika just confused who is kid here her son or her sister

**At late evening duo entered home**

Abhijeet saw that yara is crying loudly and tarika really trying hard to stop her from crying, for once abhijeet heart stopped to see the swelling eyes of his baby angel and went near tarika and took yara in his arms….looked tarika at worried tone

abhijeet: kya hua tarika meri bachi kyu roo raha hi kya kiya tumne

On the while the kid stopped crying once it entered in arms of her bade papa and started to bite him in cheeks and in her little arms hit him in in hairs which gives worlds enamors pleasure to him he loved his baby girl lot.

Tarika: muje kyun pooch rahi ho jakar pooch tumari saali ji se

Shreya just looked both of them and gave water to daya who came back home and looking all scene, how abhi got worried by see his baby girl crying face and how much tense now his bro looking and enjoying his bro's expression with little adi in his lap

Shreya: jiju chai ya coffee

Abhi: shreya kya hua yara kyun aise roo ya

Shreya looked tarika

Tarika: muje kya dek rahi ho bathao apni jiju se….abhi tumari saali ne bachi jab kale rahi thi usse uski kalneki saman chin liya issliye bachi ithni samay se roya

Sherya: jiji tume adi ki drawing book kalneki saman laktha hi….

Abhi: tum dono behen ne milkar meri bachi ko roo laya….shreya ek drawing book se aise kya hoga agar bachi chati tho de sakthi hi na. Tum rona nahi meri bachi bare papa kal tumariliya naya drawing book lata hun tike

Went and sat in sofa with yara beside adi and daya. Daya is very much enjoying the entire scene and laughing with little adi who is snuggling with him… abhijeet got irritated with his laugh

Abhi:kya hi han meri bachi itni samy se roo raha hi tume hassi arahi hai

Daya(with suppressing laughter): boss meine bachi ke dekar nahi usski bade papa ko dekar hass raha tha. Shakal deki apni….aise laktha hi tum cid ki senior inspector abhijeet nahi koi aur ho

Abhi: haan wo tum karahe ho yaad hi janab adi ki pehele vaccination day apki, tum ithni aasu bahaya tha jinthna shreya aur adi bhi nahi roya…..doctor muje phone karke yeh bola ki apka beta tho bilkul nahi roya per kya aap akar senior inspector daya ko leja sakthi ho hume use control nahi kar paraheha…..

Everyone burst out laughter with this, daya with sheepish smile looked them and he too joined them in laugh and shreya bought tea for both of them and took little adi in her lap all left their angle in walker who is loving her ride in that walker

Adi: chachi! Muje kuch chayiye ap muje dengi?

Shreya: kya chayiya baby poochona chachi zaroor laungi ap kaliye

Adi: muje na ek bhai chayiye

With this everyone eye were pooped out daya who had a sip in his tip started to cough out loud on the way abhirika passing a knotty smile to each other. Dareya were really embraced don't know what to reply. Adding fuel to fire

Tarika: kyun nahi beta teri chachi toh teri liye kuch bi karungi

Shreya passed a fiery glance to tarika

Shreya: chup karo jiji bacha ko kya sikarahi ho tum….baby apko bhai kyun chayiye aur kissne kaha mei lasakthi hun bhai apkaliye

Adi(in most innocent tone): ap hi na us din jab mei manga ek behanchayiye aur ap laya na waise muje ek bhai bhi layiya na

Shreya really choked without any answer for his question abhirika really enjoying shreya's expression whereas daya don't know what to reply

Adi: bolo na chachi leaungi na behan

Shreya don't know what to reply him

Shreya: baby hum bhai ke bareme bath mei bath karungi abhi ap ko hw karna hi na chal hum ander chalte hi tike

Abhijeet: shreya tum apni saman pack karle na

Shreya: han jiju sab kardiya

Adi: chachi hum kaha ja rahi hai

Shreya: baby hum nahi sirf chachi jana hi wahan, kuch kam hai chachi jaldi wapas ajoangi tika

But before she could complete her sentence adi started cry out loud. Shreya heart just melted seeing a tears in his eyes. The only thing which hated by her in entire world. She never let adi cry, she held her promise to heart but when she saw tears in those little eyes her heart pained more when the thought struck in her mind yes she is the reason for those tears…but she is cornered in such a situation she don't want to let her adi alone with all this thought shreya hugged adi with moist eyes

Shreya: baby dekho aise rotha nahi tika chachi jaldi wapas ajongi

But the kid not in the position to listen anything adi were not stayed without shreya even once she used to take him along with her even she goes to her parents' house. Acp sir also know very well so why shreya were not sent to any outdoor mission or meeting but now the order is directly from hq. She cursed herself for this. Daya just came and took over the situation. Once daya came to adi, the kid hugged his chachu tightly and in sobbing

Adi: chachu bolo na chachi se muje kahe chodka math jana…..plz chachu

Daya: ssshhh! Champ chup hoja chacha hai na…..calm down meri champ bahut strong hai na. dekho chachi wahan jana zaroori hai…..per chachi jaldi wapas ajayegi…. Nahi aya na hum chalenga use lane tika ap meri champ hai na chota beem ki tara strong hai na

With this adi stopped crying and looked at shreya and hugged her tightly

Adi: I love you chachi…. Jaldi ajana

Shreya:I love you too baby paaka promise jaldi ajongi

And took him to his room and after sometime they took their dinner mine while abhijeet instructed all plan to shreya , she is listen carefully but in sad face. abhi noticed this…

Abhi: shreya dekho tum ek cid officer hai. Yeh sab dekna padtha hai

Shreya: I promise mei iss mission successfully complete karunga per ek bath….mei iss mission se wapas aneki bath apni resignation dedunga yeh meri final decision hai

It's really shocking for the trio who is listening this but they know under what circumstance she is so they dint make any further argument on this topic

Abhi: tum wapas ane ki bath deklenga sab mei iss bare mei acp saab se bath karuga tika

And everyone completed their dinner, after cleaning the table our girls went to their room

**In dareya room**

Daya lying in bed and staring at the ceiling trying hard to sleep, shreya entered in room and saw the scene her heart said something in really soft voice

Sherya: aare kya bath hai yara ki papa aj ap kud sogay muje sulana ki kaam hi nahi diya

A smile crept on daya's face he loves her when she calls him yara ki papa. Just turned to her who is standing near the bed

Daya: kya kare yara ki ma tho aj apni daya ko chod kar mission chali jayengi na aur phir mei akela hi sona padtha hi issliye ab se practice kar rahi hun

Shreya felt really bad for him and said in soft tone

Shreya: daya ajo mei tume sulathi hun

And went to bed and sat there. Daya just moved and placed his head in her lap and hugged her tightly from waist and hid his face in her tummy and shreya rubbing his hairs

Daya: tume bahut miss karunga jaan

Shreya: mei bhi tume bahut miss karunga…(and kissed him in fore head) bus 15 days mei wapas ajonga apni daya ki pass

Daya: muje patha hai per fir bhi

Shreya: ssshhhh! Mei 15 din kaliye jaa raha hun puri rath batha karengi kya?

Daya got what she said and looked at her she just looked him back with lots of emotions. And just hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and kissed him in lips one kiss led to another and their private moment starts

At 4.00 am in dareya room

Shreya got up and saw daya on top of her a smile crept on her face without disturbing him she got up and moved to wash room and took a shower came back in her formals. Daya was sitting in bed

Shreya: daya tum utgay wo bhi ithni jaldi

Daya without uttering a word came and hugged her tightly

Daya: I miss you so much meri jaan

Shreya hugged him back): aww meri bacha! Mei jaldi wapas ajongi tika I love you so much

Daya (in hug): I love too…..but their moment was disturbed by their angel she too got up along with her father now calming her rights to hug her mother who will miss by her for 15 days. Dareya separated from hug and shreya took yara in arms and hugged her tightly…..daya looked both of them and smiled

It's time for shreya to move so she went to adi's room and saw sleeping adi and kissed him in forehead. In hall

Shreya: tarika tum meri beta kuch math kaho. Aur agar wo dooth nahi pia fir use compel math karo aur….

Tarika: use apple putting do, bahar le chalo ….kuch math kahna use kalne ki time do aur bed time story suna do…..aur kuch…..

Shreya: nahi aur ku

Tarika: shreya kal se yeh sab 100 bar bol chuki ho tum,mei dyan rakungi baba tum chinta math karo tika…..

Shreya went from there along with duo to airport after bidding bye to her daughter and sister

**In airport:**

Abhijeet took bags and went for immigration. Left dareya to spend some time alone. Shreya saw daya with moist eyes. Daya opened his arms and shreya hugged him tightly

Daya: apki mission kaliye ALL THE BEST inspector shreya dayanand (in full formal mode)

A smile kept on shreya's face and placed an official salute

Shreya: thank you sir

Both of them turned in duty mode and abhijeet gave all instructions and plans and hugged her sister in law

Abhi: dayan rakna apna shreya

Shreya: yes sir

With these she went to board a flight after saying bye to both…

**a/n: I know guys this chapter is not up to the mark but I am really tensed for past few days and studies pressure are really high…..so why and really sorry as I can't thank u ppl individually no time yar plz adjust it… but sincere thanks to all who reviewed it I felt wonderful after reading all ur reviews…thanks for all ur support. Sorry for my spelling and grammatical error in hindi**

**Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading this story plz spent some more time in reviewing it also**

**Signing of kaitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends here we go with next chapter…meet u at end till then enjoy the chapter**

**In duo home**

Daya and abhijeet back to home after they sent off shreya…yara is in her walker as usual and tarika in kitchen. Daya just went to his room and sat in bed quietly. While abhijeet went to his room for freshen up and came back to kitchen, saw tarika who is busy in cooking a smile crept on his face and went to her and hugged her from behind. Tarika who shrived first then got who is in her behind, with a small smile started her work…tarika while looking her utensil which is in stove asked her husband who is very much busy in romancing by placing kiss in shoulders and neck simultaneously

Tarika: abhi shreya safely flight pounchgai

Abhijeet in full romance mood and not paying any sincere attention to her just answering barely without stop kissing her

Abhi: haan….uska msg aya

Tarika: good

She too enjoying his kiss which is mesmerizing her but the strike thought her about where they are immediately she broke from the hug. And turned to face her husband who is in full romance mood

Tarika: kya kar rahi ho abhi, hum bedroom mei nahi kitchen mei hai. Aur kya hai aise suba suba romance mood han… tumara romance katham honeki naam hi nahi larahe hai. Dek aaj shreya bhi nahi hai muje bahut zayada kaam hai….tum abi jao aur dekho daya ready hogay kya aur use kaho adi ko uttale

Abhijeet who just back from his romance mood without uttering any word started from kitchen with full down face….tarika felt bad to see him like that… she called him from behind

Tarika: abhi!

Abhi without turning just moved his face lightly towards her with a tough and sadness which clearly seen in his voice

Abhi: hmmm

Tarika came to him and turned him towards her and locked her hands in his neck and brushed her lips lightly with his…abhijeet face glowed by the action of his curly beauty moved from the kitchen in full enthusiastic mood after placing a kiss in her cheeks and moved to his worlds cutest baby bro room. Tarika with a smile started her work

**In dareya room:**

Abhijeet entered in room and saw the condition of room which is fully messy and a person who is on the floor with entire cloths on top of his head in front of empty wardrobe it's just looked worse than 5 years kid's drawing book. It's not looked like the room which he came before 2 hours….. He just checked whether he came to any wrong room but no he came to right place….when he heard his baby bro voice

Daya: yar shreya kaha gay yar tum muje kuch bhi nahi mil raha hai yahan

Abhijeet felt something in heart seeing daya's cute face and went there stand beside him by keeping his hand softly in his shoulder

Abhijeet: daya kya yar yeh sab… kaya halat kar raka hai apne kamre ke

Daya: yar abhijeet dekho na iss ladki sara saman kaha raki hai muje kuch idea hi nahi hai. Kuch bhi nahi mil raha hai muje

Abhijeet saw his baby bro cute face which looked lovelier when he is complaining just looked like an innocent kid. He sat in both of his knees and turned his face and placed a soft kiss in his fore head, daya just hugged him back while abhi ruffling his hairs

Daya: shreya ko bahut miss kar raha hoon boss

Abhi: shreya jaldi ajayegi daya…..ab chodo bathao kya chayiya tume mei dekthi hoon

Daya (just like kid): muje green shirt chayiye…

When abhijeet stood in that mess in the order to search his baby bro's shirt suddenly daya's phone rang. When he saw the caller id his face glowed as 1000 watts bulb without wasting a second he attended a call and just started to complain

Daya: yar shreya tum kahan raki thi mera shirts mile nahi raha hai aur mera towel wo kahan hai, yar tumari bhina muje kuch nahi mil rahi hai yahan…I miss you yar

Shreya: bus…bus….bus…. meri Mumbai express thoda saas tho lalo aur muje patha hai tum ab kamre ki kya hal kar raka hai…..ab tumse kuch nahi hone wala tum bus jiju ko phone do muje patha hai wo ab tumara green shirt hi doond rahi hongi

Daya (really surprised tone): tume kaise patha ab abhi mera green shirt hi doond rahi hai

Shreya: daya mei tumari biwi hun…..aur meri pyara daya ko kab kya chayiye mujese acha kon janti hai han. Bus tum phone jiju ko do

Daya just obeyed as a very good kid and passed his mobile to abhi who is scratching his head in order to search his baby bro's shirt. When daya gave phone abhi took it and really confused tone

Abhi: haan shreya bol

Shreya: jiju ab zayada confuse math hoyiye bas cupboard ki right side dekiye ek hanger hoga waha hai AP ki bhai ka green shirt aur bakhi coolers, wallet, aur badge left side drawer mei hoga

Abhijeet searched as per shreya's instructions got everything what his bro searching for

Shreya: jiju kya ap ko sab milgay?

Abhijeet (with a smile in face): han shreya milgay

Shreya: good ab apka bhai ready hone mei koi takleef nahi hogi.

Abhijeet: han (and smile crept on his face thinking about the care shreya has for his baby bro) tika shreya tum ab daya se bath karo (gave back phone to daya)

With this abhijeet went from room after placed all needy which daya looking for in bed

Daya: han shreya

Shreya: tumari sari saman mil gay na. Ab acha bacha banjoa aur bureau kaliye ready hojao. Jab tak mei nahi ajao tab tak koi shaitani nahi tika.

Daya: hmm tika

Shreya got the sadness in his voice she wanted to hug him tightly. But she can't she cursed her fate badly

Shreya: daya! Jaanu mei jaldi wapas ajaongi tika bus 15 days adjust karna mei promise karthi hun ek bar mei wapas agay na mei apni daya ko chod kar kahi nahi jaogi tika. Aise sad math hona muje bahut bura feel horaha hai. Yahi pehele aur akri bar hai mei tumse iss tara dhoor jana fir aisa kabhi nahi hogi tika

Daya (in innocent tone):saachi!

Shreya: muchi! Chal ab mei phone rakthi hoon tum ready hojao tika

Shreya who is going to cut the line, on the time daya in quite hurry tone

Daya: shreya!

Shreya: haan

Daya: I love you

a smile crept on shreya's face she replied all the while blusing

Shreya: I love you too (and placed a kiss in phone's speaker with this daya too blushed after she cut off the call and daya went to get ready)

Daya who came from shower got ready and went straight to adi's room

**In adi's room:**

Daya went to adi's bed and sat next to sleeping adi in really soft voice

Daya: champ! Beta utt jao na school kaliye late hora ha hai

Adi in sleeping tone

Adi: chachi sone do na plz

Daya really felt very sad for adi but he don't know what to do

Daya: adi chachi nahi chachu hai beta…uto aj chachu tume ready karunga

Adi who woke up and found daya beside him felt sad and in low tone

Adi: chachi chali gay kya?

Daya: han beta wo subha 5 baje flight thi issliye tume utt nahi paya

Adi dint say anything he just looked daya with sad face and hugged him. Daya can understand how adi is feeling now….. adi is very much addicted to shreya….. He used wake up only after getting a kiss from shreya everyday… the kid is very much depressed which daya can feel now…..no matter with whomever the kid was throughout the day he would like to see only one face in morning when he woke up and night before he goes to bed that is his chachi. adi with sad tone

Adi: chachu muje chachi se bath karna hi phone lago na plz

Daya felt pinch in his heart now he understood why shreya wanted to resign her job which she loved a lot…..the kid love is more valuable than the entire universe…..how much the kid is lost without her with all these thought daya placed a soft kiss in forehead

Daya: tika beta mei abhi lagathi hun phone (dialed shreya's number)

Shreya: han daya bolo

Daya: shreya wo adi tumse bath karna chata tha issliye

Shreya: acha dho na

Adi (In must cutest tone): hello chachi

Shreya: baby! Ap uttgay…..

Adi: I love you chachi

Shreya who tried her best to stop her tears lost her control started to shed tears. Just controlled herself and in her best comfort tone

Shreya: I love you too baby. Ab ap jaldi ready hojao school jana hai na ap. Ap chachu se bolo chachu apko ready karega tika….ab ap achi bacha banjoa han mumma ko parishan math karna chachi jaldi ajaogi tika ap chachi ki brave boy hai na… promise karo chachi aane tak ap koi knotty nahi karegi….good boy banjaogi

Adi: I promise jab tak ap na ajaye mei kissiko koi takleef nahi dungi…apki aneki enthuzar karunga

Shreya: that's my boy acha ab jaldi se ready hojao school jana hai na…..

With this before daya could speak phone got disconnected. Daya just got what is the reason bcoz after this scene he himself got moist in his eyes he can imagine what shreya's condition is, on the other hand shreya who controlled her tears till now just started to let out her tears flow from her eyes….she herself don't know how much time she silently shed her tears she came to the world after receiving the announcement…

Daya: champ hogay apki chachi se bath….hum ab ready hojay

Adi just nodded his head in yes and got ready without any drama. And went to dining table along with his chachu, sat in daya's lap and started to have whatever tarika gave to him and drank his glass of milk without any zid…. It's really quite surprising as well as shocking bcoz if shreya would have been there she would almost ran after adi nearly 20 rounds throughout the house to make him have breakfast and milk is out of questain. Tarika dint have a bit of sleep at night thinking that how will she give adi his breakfast…..but his actions surprised everyone and made them quite worried too….they feel like shreya's absence made the kid to lose his charm…..after he finished his breakfast went and sat in couch

Abhi: adi beta hum ab chale

Adi: yes dad (moved to garage were there quails is parked followed by daya)

Abhijeet and tarika really worried to see their kids like that…..when abhijeet noticed tarika's worried face….

Abhi: sab tik hojayga tarika tum chinta math karo (and placed a soft kiss in her forehead and moved to quails)

The little angel who is watching the entire scenario just don't have any idea what his bro and family is feeling now but the cutie pie's little eyes were searching one more person who always move along with his papa and bro from house. The figure is missing today the little heart is searching to say bye to the figure who always place a beautiful kiss daily before she leaves…..the kiss is missing today and she very much wanted the kiss gave by her angel who desperately wanted her to be called MUMMA and the same word which the cute baby angel practicing from her 3 months so that she can have a name to call her and she can also call her angel **mumma **which her bhaiya does daily while coming home…..she just went to her curly beauty and hugged her the hug said many thing…..tarika just doesn't have any idea how will she make her own cutie angle feel secure….. But tarika succeeded in it the baby angel slept in her arms

**In bureau**

Duo entered and everybody wished them and abhijeet wished them back but daya was fully lost in his own world went directly to his desk and started his work. Abhijeet really got worried for him, saw acp who entered in to bureau, once acp entered called abhijeet to his cabin

Acp sir: kya adi tik hai?

Abhi: nahi sir subha se kisse se bath hi nahi kiya. Bahut kamoosh rahena laga hi sir

Acp: muje patha hai abhijeet adi kaliye shreya sab kuch hai issliye mei bahut try kiya iss mission se usse rokne ki per kya kare tum dcp ko jantha hai na

Abhi: yes sir! I can understand shreya ek cid officer hai usse yeh sab dekna padtha hai. Per muje ek bath samaj mei nahi araha hai sir

Acp: kya bath hai beta

Abhi: adi kaliye mission koi naya bath nahi hai usseki bachpan se mai aur daya agsar mission jata rahthatha, aur tarika bhi yara ki janam se pehele conference kaliye jathi ti per yeh sab mei adi ithni affect nahi hua jitna ab hua hai. Jab hum mission jaathi thi tab bi adi dhuk hua kartha tha per ithna nahi uthna aaj hua…..

Acp (with a smile): wo issliye abhijeet jab tum log use chod kar mission chaltha tha uske pass shreya hothi thi. Wo tum sab ko akele replace karthi thi wo tumlog ki kami kabhi meshoos hone nahi diya adi ko per aj tum sab hokar bhi adi ko shreya ki kami mehsoos horahi hai

Abhi: aap tik kah rahi hai sir.

Acp: laktha hai abhijeet shreya ki kami se sirf tumara beta nahi mera beta bi bahut affect hogay

Abhijeet smiled and looked where daya is sitting

Abhijeet: haan sir mera pyara bacha bhi subha se mood out hai.

Acp: phir sham ko jaldi nikal jao tumara pyara bacha ke sath aur karo uska mood tik. Abhijeet adi ke barame muje patha nahi per daya ko uske bhai tik kar saktha hai

Abhijeet smiled with this and nodded his head in yes and went from the cabin

Daya who immersed in shreya thought…

Flash back

_Before dareya marriage…. In record room_

_Shreya is searching some files in shelf….. Suddenly someone pulled her with wrist and pushed her in to wall. Shreya is about to shout but her mouth was closed by hand….._

_The person: ssshhhh! Shreya chilao math mai hun daya_

_Before daya could complete his sentence she bit the hand which covered her mouth. Daya who immediately took his hand from her mouth_

_Daya: ahhhhhh! Yeh kya kiya tumne_

_Shreya: aare sir ap?_

_Daya: haan mei. Kaise ladki ho tum apne hone wale pathi ki haath kaat diya_

_Shreya: muje kya patha hai ap ho? Muje laga koi muje attack kar raha hai issliye apni self-defense kaliye…._

_Daya: acha tarika hai self- defense ki sare mood karab kardiya_

_With this a smirk crept on shreya's face. Held daya's shirt tightly who is standing in front of her and pushed him to opposite side wall. Just pressed herself in to his well build body so that he can feel every inch of her body and locked her arms in his neck brushed her lips lightly….this is enough to turn him wild he just turned her towards the wall crushed her between the wall and him, held her neck tightly and started to kiss hardly while shreya brushing his hairs both emerged in unknown world but interpreted by a voice_

_Sachin: choti! Kithni der file mila ya nahi… mei ajoun kya_

_With this they broke from the kiss shreya in hurry tone_

_Shreya: nahi bhaiya milgay bus mei doo min mei athi hun…._

_Sachin: tika mei gaadi mei wait kartha hoon jaldi ana tab tak mei mami (shreya's mom) ko call karthi hun _

_Shreya: mummy ko kyun?_

_Sachin: aare nahi yar wo kal meine maa aur mami ko ek jaise saree bejatha na patha nahi wo milgay ya nahi unlogo ko, wahi puchna hai _

_Shreya: acha tika ap car mei rahiye mei araha hoon_

_With this sachin went from there but all these time daya was sincerely emerged in the work of kissing his fiancé's neck and cheeks constantly_

_Shreya (in husky voice): dayaaaa! Chodo na muje…..bhai wait kar rahe hongi_

_Daya: my love! Muje ek bath batao yeh tumara bhaiya hai ya hamara pyaar ka dushman….kabhi mei romance karthi hon wo kabab mei haadi ban jatha hai _

_Shreya (glared him with growl): daya ap meri bhaiya ki barema kuch math kahiye_

_Daya: acha baba tika mei apni hone wale saale saab ki barema kuch nahi bolungi tika. Ab chale nahi tho apki bhaiya record room ko thood kar ajayegi_

_Shreya (with a smile): ji chaliye_

His thoughts were suddenly interpreted by bureau landline a case was reported and everyone went to crime spot and case solved by evening

Abhijeet went to daya's desk and saw his baby bro who is just updating files in his pc without much interest. Abhijeet really felt worse to see his bro like this. Before he could say anything to him

Daya: abhi muje ek kabhri se milna hai mei ab chalti hun tum meri liye wait math karna

Before abhi could reply anything daya just moved from there with his quails keys

**In duo home**

Abhijeet entered door way his baby angel came to him by crawling. Abhi took her in his arms and kissed her in cheeks his baby angel returned the favor. By that time tarika too came there

Tarika: abhi tum agay…..acha daya kahan hai

Abhi: wo apni informer se milne gay hai. Patha nahi abhi tak kyun nahi aya. Bahar bharish be ho rahi hai

Before he could complete his sentence daya came home all wet….

Abhi: daya tum begi kaise. Tum car mei gaye thena(in angry and worried tone)

Daya (replied like a scared kid): wo gaadi karab hogay. So mechanic shed mei gaadi chod gayi rasta mei koi taxi nahi mila issliye…..

Abhi (completed his sentence): janab heavy rain mei walking kar rahi thi hai na

Daya looked him with cute face like kid who got red handed. And moved his head in yes. Abhijeet could not go further after seeing his cute baby face. Before he could move and take towel. Tarika gave towel to him with a smiley face. And abhijeet pushed daya , make him sit in couch and started to wipe his head

Daya: tarika adi sogay kya

Tarika: haan abhi abhi soya hai, itni der tak roya hai shant karna bahut mushkil hogay…..

Daya: tika mei apne room chalta hoon

Tarika: aare dinner nahi kaana hai kya

Daya: muje bhook nahi hai yar plz

Abhi(in caring tone): kya hua daya dinner kyun maana kar rahi hai tu

Daya: boss plz mei bahut taak gayi hun mei apni room ja rahi hun

Abhijeet gets how badly his bro missing shreya. He himself missing her lot without her something is missing in the house. He just prayed for mission to get complete soon so that shreya can be back….without having his dinner he too went to his room

**In dareya room**

Daya just lying in bed and thinking about shreya…..

Flashback:

Shreya lying in bed and daya is lying 3/4th on shreya while hugging and remaining on bed and kissing her constantly…

Shreya: daya

Daya: hmmmm

Shreya: daya…

daya: haan bolo mei sun raha hun(still kissing her)

shreya: mei sooch raha hun ki kya mei 1 week Ahmadabad chali aao

daya: kyaaaaaa…(nearly shouting)

shreya: ssshhhh chilata kyun ho

daya: tum pagal hogai kya ab ahmadabad janeki kya zaroori hai han

shreya: daya…wo meri maayka hai, muje mummy papa se milna hai

daya: kyun mummyji aur papaji yahan aa nahi saktha kya

shreya: daya, kya bath kar rahe ho tum, muje meri puri pariwar se milna hai aur tum meri pariwar ki baremei jantha hai na wo kabhi apni beti ki ghar mei nahi rahengi (shreya's family is really very traditional family)

daya: tho…

shreya: tho kya hum hi chalna hai wahan…..

daya: haan per shreya tume patha hai na muje leave sanction nahi hoga. Wo abhi bhi ab mission pe ho na

shreya: phir mei chali jao kya

daya: tum adi ke barema nahi socha hai kya

shreya: kya bath kar rahe ho tum. Agar mei wahan jao phir adi bhi meri sath chalega na. bacha muje chodkar kaise rahega han

daya: adi ki bare mei fikar hai per meri bare mei kya?

Shreya: kya matlab

Daya: sirf adi nahi daya bhi tumara bhina nahi rah sakthi hai shreya

shreya were shocked with his reaction. Daya face were fully down and looking at shreya like a little kid who don't have courage to leave his mom. Shreya don't know what to reply him. She felt like a stupid at the moment and cursed herself for hurting him. She knows daya very well, his fear of staying alone, she felt bad for hurting him just hugged him tightly and placed a kiss

shreya: I am sorry daya

daya doesn't reply anything he just hugged her more tightly and held her hand tightly like a lost kid

shreya held his face to see him directly and looking directly in his eyes

shreya: I am sorry baby…

daya: muje kabhi akale chod kar math jana shreya mei tumari bina bilkul akale ho jaogi. Plz

shreya: ssshhh mei tume chod kar kahi nahi jaraha hoon tika.

daya: hmm…..(still in sad tone)

shreya just cupped his face and started to kiss him. After some more min daya to responded it back, shreya smiled under her kiss without breaking it….daya placed a kiss in neck which made shreya to shiver, and dragged it down a bit in her upper body and kissed her hard in soft skin on the way bitting and sucking it hard

shreya: aaahhh kya kar rahi ho

daya: saza de rahi hoon (bit their more harder and sucking)

shreya: aaahhh…aise saza ho tho muje mansoor hai(with a mischevious smirk)

daya: achaaaa…..ummmmmmm(kissing hard) muje bhi aise saza dename maza atha hai….ummmmm

They both enjoyed their punishment night with lots of love, with all these sweet memories daya slept, holding shreya's saree tightly with a belief that these days would pass fast

**In adi room**

Adi also slept thinking about shreya holding a teddy bear which was given by her…

**In abhirika room:**

Abhi who is caressing yara's head who is sleeping in bed between abhi and tarika. Both were really worried for adi and daya and wished for shreya's back soon….

**A/N actually u ppl are thinking about yearly update actually this fine before committing crime (evil smirk) guys my exams going to start in two days then there is no update from my side for ten days…. So I thought I can give this chapter in advance which can get tally with this ten days(puppy eyes)….thanks for ur reviews guys u ppl made me really happy **….**once again rally sorry for spelling and grammatical error in hindi(kaan pakad ke mafiii)**

**Dareya789: thanks a lot dear hogay jalti update **

**Shilpam59: sorry for spelling mistakes thank u so much**

**Daya's girl: sweet heart ap ko bhi zaroor aise rishta milega all the best**

**Reenu: thanks yaar I hope yeh chapter long hai ab ap kush**

**Kushi metha,guest,krittika,priya,sundas,duo angel95,raj,ds fan,anupama: thanks a lot guys(guest plz mention ur name so that I can thank u individually)**

**Xyz: don't worry muje bhi sad ending bilkul pasand nahi hai agae agae dekenga kya hoga shreya ko *wink***

**Ritesh7: thank u so much yar for ur all spl reviews **

**Kashyaprfg: I am really sorry for spelling mistakes dear I hope I improved in this chapter**

**Zoomra: thanks a lot sweety a hugs to u**

**Srija: thank u meri pyari pari ummmch love u**

**Manasa and sneha,confident girl22,: thanks guys thanks a lot**

**Anjunam123: we can see what happns to shreya thank a lot for review**

** .1: thanks yar for loving yara name…..and thank u so much I am really happy to know u loved the chapter**

**Aditi: sorry dear I cant answer ur question in last chapter, actually the incident b/w adi and abhi I took from really life incident, yar love is something which can make u go crazy, and abhi did it for the love he had for tarika nothing else and I am really sorry if u dint like that part….i apologies for that**

**If anybodies name left from the list I am really really sorry and thanks for them too**

**Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading this chapter and plz spent some more min in reviewing it also all kinds of reviews are warm heartedly welcome**

**Signing of katiiy **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends back with chapter meet u in last ;)**

**In duo home**

Next morning abhijeet came to drawing room and saw tarika having her tea as the day was Sunday she is relaxing, abhi joined her for tea both had tea with all chit chat, throughout the way abhi holding tarika's hand and kissing in her palm, she is blushing all the way both enjoyed their moment as abhijeet had really busy schedule all these days they didn't get quality time to spend together. Their moment was disturbed by door bell. Abhijeet went to open it, it was mechanic came to deliver duo's quails

Mechanic: Namaste saab! Apka gadi ready hogay delivery denekaliye ayatha saab

Abhi: acha kithana hua?

Mechanic: 2500 rupya saab per kal hi daya saab pura paise dedhiya saab. Ab mei chalti hoon

Abhi: aare ruk (gave 200 rs from his wallet to mechanic) yeh raklo

Mechanic: sukriya saab

Abhi shook his head, closed the door after mechanic went and went back to tarika, sat next to her placed his head in her shoulder just relaxing

Tarika: khoun hai abhi?

Abhi: wo mechanic wala tha gadi deliverydene kaliye aya tha

Tarika: acha…

Abhi: hmmm

And started to kiss her neck lightly along with cheeks, tarika got what he is up to stopped him by holding his chest with a shiver in her voice

Tarika: abhi tume nahi laktha hai daya ke uttne ki time hogay, tum jao aur use uto mei breakfast prepare kar thi hoon

Abhi: chal tika mei jakar utathi hun usse (placed a kiss in her cheek before he moves she smiled at him)

**In dareya room**

Daya is sleeping but the peace which seen on his face daily is missing. He is shivering badly and feeling dry throat but he can't even open his eyes, or shake his body bit, he is feeling like staying in near sun though he is in ac room. He was murmuring in really mild tone he himself can't hear the words were the name of his love and life. Abhijeet entered the room he felt something strange when he saw his baby brother's face he felt something wrong but he could not find it when he reached to the bed before his hand could reach daya's shoulder his eyes saw something, the red fluid in the blanket of his baby bro and the experience in cid conformed him without any recheck it's a blood. Blood of his bro but how? is his only question though he saw many blood strains in his life but seeing his own people's blood is not that easy. Abhi just went to the strain and he got that its oozing from daya's arms. He placed his hand on his arms next moment he got that his bro hit with a bullet and did dressing on that. Because of misplacement of bandage his wound oozed once again. While seeing this abhi heart just skipped out for second he thought to ask daya about the bandage in the order to ask he placed his hand on his shoulder he immediately taken back his hand the next moment he placed. His body is as hot as coal though covered with t-shirt. Then abhi placed a hand in forehead to recheck it's not his imagination but know his hope is failed his bro is seriously ill he is boiling in high fever mumbling his name abhi's heart pinched he heard his name from his baby bro's mouth in his unconscious state. Daya were loss of words except two names one is **shreya **and other is **abhi **the two precious people in his life. He is really suffering in bed and rolling in fever. Abhijeet got worried, in tension he is searching all the doctor's number in his phone list. He came out from room went directly to call doc, but doc number is not reachable he is really worried so planned to take his baby bro to hospital on his own then ran to daya's room thinking the same. The scene is really shocking and indicated his brain how he is losing all his thinking ability when he saw daya in some pain and a small smile kept in his face on seeing his beloved wife

Tarika on the other hand placed stethoscope on daya's chest with other end of it connected with her ears and she checked his pulse and placed thermometer to check his temperature. Her beautiful eyes went to meet her tensed husband's horrified face and with a smile

Tarika:kuch nahi hua daya ko goli lagne aur barrish mei begne ki wajase infection hogay aur uski wajase fever hai. Gabrane ki koi bath nahi. Per haan bahut dyaan rakna hai.

Abhi with a relief sign looked at his worlds beautiful wife

Abhi: thanks tarika

Tarika: mei zaroor apni kaam resign kardiya abhijeet! Isska matlab yeh nahi mei ek doctor nahi hoon (with a naughty tone)

Abhi(with sheepish smile): I am sorry jaan wo mei daya ko lekar tension mei…..

Tarika: tum rahne do. It's alright ek kaam karo tum yeh medicines le aao

After half hour tarika placed drips in his fingers all the while abhi placed a piece of cloth dipped in water on daya's forehead. Abhi is really worried to see unconscious daya as well as tarika. After tarika left from the room abhi just sat next to daya and constantly rubbing his hairs. After sometime his temperature reduced gradually

At the evening

Abhi who went to take yara who is crying, heard a loud noise from daya's room. With yara in hand ran in to daya's room, where he saw his curly beauty and baby bro were fighting seriously. Yara along with his bade papa looking both babhi and devar confusingly by holding their hands in heads (cutie pie just held her hand on right side of her head were as abhi on left)

Tarika: abhi tumara bhai se kahedo yeh karela ka juice pina hi hoga (with a deadly glare toward her innocent husband)

Daya: dekho abhi tumari biwi se kehado mei yeh nahi peeyoga and that's final

Tarika: tum pee na hi padega

Daya: dekho tarika tumari limits mei raho samji (with quite harsh and arrogant tone)

Tarika face went blank and really in harsh tone turned towards abhi. Daya also felt bad to use harsh tone to her

Tarika: aaj mei tumara bhai ko meri limits dika dungi abhijeet

Abhijeet started something but tarika stopped him and went near bed stood next to daya who is looking her confusingly. Tarika looked him and held his face cheeks tightly with her hand by which his mouth were wide open because of the pressure by her hand on both his cheeks, and poured all the juice in his mouth forcefully in spite of much effort due to daya's drips in one hand and weakness due to fever he can't resist her without any choice his throat decided to gulped juice after the glass made empty tarika loosed his face by removing her hand, daya who faced a cruel torcher a moment before coughed heavily

Daya (coughing badly): **tanu**! Tu pagal hogay kya

After hearing the word tanu from him with moist eyes, in tone of shock and surprise. Held his t shirt tightly

Tarika: tu muje ab tanu bolaya na, bolo daya tu muje tanu bulaya na

Hugged him tightly and started to cry in his arms. Daya just hugged her back with the moist eyes. After a moment she released from hug and started to hit him madly, daya got all her hits silently he don't even want to stop her, she need a time to get all her frustration

Daya and tarika are really close friends before tarika came to cid. And daya knows tarika's family very well. After tarika joined cid because of people relating their names. daya started to avoid her as he don't want anyone to talk about his best friend's character badly. Hence he distanced himself from her. After long years he called her tanu which he used call her long back. Tarika is really happy that she got her friend back. Hugged him once again daya removed his drips and hugged her back

Tarika: ab logon ki bathe mei aakar tu muje avoid nahi karoge na (like a kid)

Daya (felt really guilt): kabhi nahi bhabhi ji

Tarika smiled and blushed seeing abhijeet in corner of her eyes

Daya: acha ab bahut sharamana math moti

Tarika (shocked) kya moti. Kiss angle se mei tuje moti lagrahi hun haan

Daya (with naughty look): acha agar chati ho tho tu abhijeet se pooch sakthi ho moti chudail

Tarika: kyaaaaaaaa mota Bhoot. (Hit him once again in shoulder turned to abhijeet)

Abhijeet all these time played a role of silent visitor by enjoying a reunion of two friends after long time. And enjoyed the entire scene with a little angle who is just sat inside a coat of his bade papa comfortably and held only her cute small head from coat open near chest and with her big eyes witnessing the reunion of her papa and bade mamma silently by cuddling her bade papa. Both were all these time enjoyed the reunion session. With a voice of tarika he came back to reality

Abhi: aare nahi tu moti nahi tu meri pyaari chudail ho

Tarika: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Abhijeet realized what he said hit himself in head

Abhi: nahi nahi mera matlab tu ek (he is searching for words)

Daya (add fuel to fire): bhootini

Abhijeet: haan bhootini (after realizing) nahi….. nahi

Tarika gave a fiery look and went out from the room with a pout and abhijeet tried to stop her but she went from there…turned to daya who is laughing madly

Abhijeet: abe tu mera zindagi mei aag lagane mei kyun tuli hui ho

Started to run back to tarika. Daya stopped him

Daya: aare biwi ko manane section mei, beti ki kya kaam tum yara ko muje dho aur jaakar apni biwi ko Manalo. Bichari ko bhootini kahadiya tum (with fake angry and naughty look)

Abhijeet who gave yara to daya hit him with a pillow after saying mei tume baad mei deklunga and went to their room to meet his angry wife. By the time the cute angle who sifted from her bade papa to papa gave a smile to her papa with a kiss in cheeks daya smiled and kissed his daughter back. Yara who is in daya's chest looked like a little cute penguin in the broad chest of daya. With her both little hands trying to hug him fully but it didn't even reach his half chest. Daya laughed by seeing his daughter's effort to hug him and how little she is looking in him. After some effort she dropped her try and started to play in her father's broad chest and looked the table next near bed were sherya's photo is presented in which shreya holding yara in her hands. Once the cute little angel saw the photo once again started to search her mom but she could not find her. Angel's innocent eyes meet her father who got what she is searching for in mild tone holding his daughter in hands in soft tone

Daya: yara ki mamma yara aur papa ko chod kar mission chaligay. Per yara chinta nahi hogi kyunki yara ki pass apni papa hai na. Papa mamma ko zaroor leaunga tika

With his each word angels eyes became wide and looking him so beautifully indicating her confidence on him and hugged him slept in his chest while he is caressing her little hairs. Daya felt his world fulfilled. By holding his angel in his hands who looked just like her mother.

_Flash back _

_Shreya is pregnant with yara it's her 8__th__ month. Shreya is feeling something and laughing on her own daya who is back from bureau standing on door step watching his beautiful wife action. He came near her and sat next to her. With his trace she came out from dream world_

_Shreya: daya tum agay. Ruk mei coffee lekar athi hun_

_Before shreya could get up from bed daya held her wrist and made her sit in same palace as before, placed a kiss in her belly. Sherya loved his move and smiled to see him, he looked most innocent _

_Daya: kiss kaayal mei thi ithni der. (while holding her hands and placed a kiss in her knuckles)_

_Shreya (smiled): tum kud deklo (made him to feel the baby movements by placing his head lightly in her belly, daya really excited to feel the move) _

_Daya: thank u shreya! Yeh meri zindagi ka best pal hai_

_Shreya (placed a kiss in his cheeks): kaise lagraha hai_

_Daya: tum sun na chati ho_

_Shreya with confused look nodded her head in yes. Daya went out from the room hurriedly_

_Shreya: daya kahan jaa rahi hai aap?_

_Daya: abhi athi hoon _

_Went directly to abhi's room and came back to his room with in few minutes. Sat on bed next to shreya with a box_

_Shreya: daya kaha gayi aap_

_Daya: ssshhh aake band _

_Shreya: per kyun_

_Daya: jho bola wo karo na _

_Shreya closed her eyes and felt something she felt out of world at the moment. Daya placed stethoscope in her ears and other end to her belly _

_Daya: ab tum kud suno humare beti kya bolti hai_

_Shreya (smiled): tume kaise patha beti hi hongi_

_Daya: bus patha hai. Muje na beti hi chayiye bilkul apni mamma ki tara bahut pyari se, nainni se beti, jho apni mamma ki tara apni papa ko bahut pyar karega  
_

_Shreya smiled at him and placed a kiss in his forehead, who is smiling at her constantly _

_Shreya: daya muje ice cream kaane ki maan kar raha hai_

_Daya looked clock its showing 9.00 o clock and shreya got that he is really tired so she decided to drop the idea_

_Shreya: koi bath nahi hai daya (her sentence were cut off by him)_

_Daya: chalo ab der kiss bath ki (showed his hand in the order to indicate her to hold him)_

_Shreya with smile left with him and they enjoyed ice cream together_

Thinking about the beautiful moment a smile kept on his face and with a sad eyes he looked the foto and wanted shreya back soon

**A doorbell rang **

Abhi went open the door. He saw his beautiful sister, holding her 2 and half years son who looked with a features of both his mom and dad in light chocolate colour and eyes of his mother along rajat standing next to her

Abhi: aare purvi , rajat aao aao ander aao

After the sweet couple came inside the house, before purvi could go and hug abhijeet, rajat jumped and ran to tarika and hugged her tightly. Tarika with a smile hugged him back. Purvi who hugged abhijeet a moment ago

Purvi (in hug): dada muje ek doubt

Abhi looked her as well as tarika and rajat also looked at her

Purvi: ladki mei hun per rajat ko dekar aisa laktha hai ki mei nahi yeh apni sasural se mayake agaya hai

With this abhijeet burst in to laughter as well as purvi

Rajat: di dekho na (like a kid complained to his di)

Tarika shoot a look to both brother and sister who is laughing uncontrollably suppressed their laugh after receiving a glance from her. While daya came from room and hugged purvi and went to rajat after taking adarsh in arms (rajat purvi's son who calls ayu by everyone)

Daya: kaise ho rajat

Rajat: mei tik hun sir

Purvi on the other hand took yara who is playing there.

Purvi: aare meri pari kitni badi hogay

Placed a kiss in yara's cheeks and yara returned the favor back to purvi with a cute smile which is worlds beautiful. Rajat also placed a kiss to yara

Rajat: di adi kahan hai

Tarika: wo apni kamre mei hai raju. Ruk mei bulati hun

Rajat: tum rahane de mei kud dekthi hun

Rajat went to adi's room the scene he saw made his heart melt he saw his nephew holding the photo of shreya and looking at the picture keenly in which shreya hugged adi and making one line with crayon in wall. Rajat got that how badly the innocent kid missing his chachi who is world to him. Though everyone is with him his innocent eyes want to meet the only person no one else. But rajat confused with what he is doing, so in soft tone

Rajat: adi (went to adi and kneeled in front of him)

Adi face glowed lightly to see rajat, adi hugged rajat

Adi: mama dekho na chachi abhi tak nahi ayi hai (showed lines he drawn in wall from the day shreya went)

Rajat: adi beta yeh lines

Adi: chachi ki chali hui ithni days hogay (showed the lines rajat got that he is making lines to calculate the day of shreya's arrival)

Rajat heart pinched to see how his little adi missing shreya badly. Her distance made the kid so matured

Rajat: chachi jaldi ajayega beta

Adi hugged him tightly as well as rajat.

**a/n: okay guys I don't know this chapter is good or not actually I am in mid of my exams don't wanted to make u people wait so long that's why typed this chapter.**

**guys here i showed tarika and daya's bond how i always felt by seeing them. i hope i dint let ur expect down, if any one felt any problem or dint like this bond i am really sorry for that. i just expressed my view on their realtionship which is bound with beautiful friendship. hope i dint hurt any of u by showing these kind of friendship between them. and bhootini, cudail is called with love no mean to hurt any one**

** Plz say how it is. And really sorry if I disappointed u people. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapter so much I felt wonderful after read all ur reviews. Thanks for all ur wishes guys hope I ill do my exams well. If any suggestion, quarries, request, or ideas plz feel to share with me or u ppl can pm also. I hope I receive same support for this chapter also. And really sorry for short chapter bcoz of my exams I am not getting time at all I whole heartily apologize for that **

**krittika, ,guest, daya's girl,priya,duo angel95,xyz,raj,dareyareunited,maanasa,confident girl,rajveer,meresapnokirani, 1: thank u so much guys love u. guest plz mention ur names so that I can thank u individually**

**sneha: I tried to start yara and daya part hope u liked it. I will show more in further chapters. thank u so much**

**anupama Mishra: hope I posted soon. thank u so much for the review**

**dareya789: sorry dear per next chapter pakka shreya ko dekathi hun. . thank u so much for the review**

**khushi metha: how would I miss the name of such a sweet reviewer. thank u so much for the review**

**pavitra: thank u so much for the review. Apko bhi all the best**

**ritesh7: thank u sooooooooooo much. And thanks for improving my Hindi**

**reenu: I am really sorry for disappointing u, I ill try to maintain my entertain level as it was in first, hope iss chapter apko pasand aye. And dear regards ur quest I am bounded to answer, I mentioned that daya is kissing his fiancé's neck. Isska matlab yahi hotaya hai na ki undo no ki sagai ho chuki hai uss samay. Any way it obviously my fault I failed to explain it clearly per next chapters mei ase galti kabhi nahi hoga. Thank u so much for spending ur time for pointing out my mistakes so that I tried my best to corrected it. I am thank full to u for that. I hope in this chapter I reached ur expectation**

**zoomra: hugs back to u dear thank u so much for the review**

**Shweta: no problem dear thanks for ur 1****st**** review hope I will get review continuously for further chapter thank u so much for the review**

**Young blue: thank u so much for the review, hope I ill get regular review in further chapters**

**Srija: next time apni account se review dena samji guest naam se nahi. thank u so much for the review meri pari**

**Thanks for spending ur quality time for reading this chapter and plz spend some min to review it also**

**Signing of katiiy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I know I am late actually my laptop got some problem so only sorry for this late update now we can continue the story were we left**

Then after some time rajat took adi with him to the living room where everyone present. Adi just passed a simple smile to all of them and sat in the couch. They felt like they are living in some artificial world when they saw the kid's artificial smile which is fighting to the core to make every one believe that he is normal but kid did have that much idea of real world so his hard work failed he is not successful in showing the fake '_he is alright' _ tag to the world which his chachu does. Abhijeet heart was melting where as tarika's crying loudly both heart were feeling like anything when they saw their own son who is not even crossed his 4 years pretending to be normal to make others feel good. The kid is matured more than his age in this period his missing of his true heart makes him to grow older and wiser his lonely making him to be tough. The only think make him to feel the real world is his savior his protector who promised and keep him safe in her protecting arms but today the arms was missing the lap which he cuddles and enjoy were replaced by a couch's cushion. His eyes was passing one by one with a fake smile attached to the lips, with a really low and slight voice in mild tone

Adi: purvi bua! Ap kaise ho?

Adi born before rajvi's marriage hence he calls rajat as mama and purvi as bua which he used to call before. Purvi just saw him without blinking her eye leash. She cursed the job being a girl she felt proud to be a part of cid but as a mother nothing is more than their kid, when she saw adi she just held ayu tight her motherhood pinched her when she saw the glow less face of innocent kid. She thanked rajat from her heart to force her to resign her job once she conceived she was very much against the idea but rajat forced her to do so now she thanked him for that. purvi with all her effort controlled the emotions and smiled at adi her first son not only for her he is the first child for the entire cid family. With a proud look and her ever green sweet smile

Purvi: mei tik hoon beta. Acha meri teddy bear kaise hai?

Adi(with a innocent smile): apki teddy bear tik hai

Then both had a hug with a lots of love purvi held adi in arms as tight as possible

Purvi: bua chodo mera bones break math karo (In naughty way)

Purvi laughed at his comment just pulled his cheek

Purvi: badmaash hogay thu. Acha chal mei tumara liye kuch laya hoon

Adi: kya?

Purvi: dekho tho sahi (she hand over a box to him wrapped with a gift wrapper)

Adi took it in hand with a surprised smile opened it he saw a track athlete shoes his eyes glowed to see that. Adi is talented kid his age is not a restriction for him to do things he is a young athlete trained by a former state champion his chachu from the day he learned to walk. Track is the only place he loves to spend much time other than his chachi's lap. Adi is kid made entire cid team proud. Adi hugged purvi

Adi: thanks bua apko yaad hai

Purvi: meri teddy bear kuch mangun aur mei bul jao aise hosaktha hai bhalla

Adi smiled as well as everyone. But sudden sound made everyone's attention towards it. It's our princess the only fairy of entire cid team. She just looked the innocent adhersh with firey eyes. The 2 and half years kid with a head down standing in front of little angel's walker and the pieces of electronic instrument were shattered around it dint took the cid officers sharp mind to find out that the electronic instrument was rajat's brand new phone. They don't know what next rajat sat in knees facing towards his son and angel. In soft voice

Rajat: ayu kya hua beta

The kid in innocent voice which is shivered because of the angry princess in walker

Ayu: papa wo apke mobile ki light baja aur yara wo light se attract hua aur mobile apne hath mei leya

Rajat: aur

Ayu: aur light off hogay wo muje dekha mei use mobile manga. Usko gussa agay wo mobile ko phek diya papa (the kid narrated a entire incident in one breath. Ayu is really soft kind just a carbon copy of his father sharp' intelligent' and lovely)

Purvi really laughing hard at back could not control her laugh. Rajat gave a glance to his wife who is still laughing by placing head on abhijeet's shoulder

Rajat: kay ap hasne ki waja bathane ki kaisht karengi mrs:rajat kumar

Purvi(holding breath): rajat laktha hai meri nani pari ko apka mobile rakne ka idea pasand nahi ayi issliye iss mobile ko bhi thood diya wo

Rajat signed turned towards walker saw the princess

Daya: aare yeh kya kiya apne ap kyun rajat uncle ki mobile thooda haan

Yara saw his father and uncle simultaneously and turned towards ayu once again then moved towards abhijeet in her walker

Abhi: aare kya hua ek mobile he hai na ap do no mera beti se aise kyun investigation kar rahae hai haan

Rajat: sir yeh ek nahi iss mobile se yeh 7th mobile sir jisse yara thooda

Tarika: tho kya hua ek aur mobile lelo per kabardar meri bachi ko kuch bola tho (passed a look to both his brother and best friend)

Rajat: meine kuch kah sakthi hoon tumari beti ko jao kal ek naaya phone leloga koi bath nahi.

Daya: tanu tum mera beti ko bhi bilkul tumari tara chudail banadiya

Tarika made a face. Purvi loves the entire scenario rajat's reaction. After sometime everyone reached to dining table to have dinner. Tarika with all love feeding her only brother. Daya took adi and fed him his dinner took him to his room to sleep. While abhi and purvi watching the scene between the brother and sister keenly by placing there palm in their face

Abhi: tarika!

Tarika(with a glance): kya hai?

Abhi: nahi nahi kuch nahi wo corner mei yeh ice cream kilane bulgay tum( in full naughty and teasing tone)

By this purvi busted in to laugh by giving hi-fi to her bro but stopped by receiving glace from both tarika and rajat. She hid in abhijeet's back. While abhijeet trying to find place to hide. The night went really filled with masti no they tried to act as they are happy but truth is they are still worrying about adi. Then rajvi left with ayu to their home

**In dareya room**

Daya sat on his bed he is missing his love badly aise 15 days bina bath kiya. he cursed the undercover mission badly. He could not contact her until she calls by her own. He want his love to be with him that too when he is not well. He showed himself perfect in front of others but no he is not he felt really weak he don't want abhijeet to take much stress as he is worried about adi. He wondered how this one lady played the role In everybody life and made them to be used to her its not that much easy to take her place but she showed it very simple with all smiling face. He remembered the past at the time of 15 days of their marriage

Flash back

Daya is crying his eyes were filled with tears. He is wiping down continuously but still fresh tears follow from his eyes. Abhijeet just entered home saw his bro in tears his heart skipped off he just rushed toward kitchen where his bro is standing when he reached he found out the reason behind his bro's tears daya is much involved in cutting onions without care the flow of tears from his eyes. Whereas the two respective ladies of the house sitting in kitchen platform enjoying their milkshake. Abhijeet looked them confusingly. He never let daya in kitchen more over anything abhijeet loved daya and treated him like his own baby. He spoiled him much with love. Abhi is the one used to cook he never let him in kitchen.

Abhi: yeh kya horaha hai yahan? Daya tum kyun kar raha hai yeh sab haan?

Daya (most innocently): yeh do aurath muje damkiya deraha hai boss

Both tarika and shreya passed a glance to daya who looks like most innocent kid in his brother's arms.

Abhijeet: damki? Per kyun

Daya(innocently): yeh(pointed finger to tarika) meri x bestfriend jho ab meri bhabhi bangay aur yeh(towards shreya) mera x girlfriend jho ab mera biwi bangay (with his scentence both girls blushed) yeh do no ladkio ab mujepe apne haak jathana chate hai

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

Daya: they want to have dinner which made by me(he showed the list which these ladies gave as menu)

Daya knows cooking well inspite of it abhijeet doesn't allow him to cook as he don't want to take any risk what if he got any hurt while cooking. It's a simple fear which remains in every parent's/elder siblings heart for their kid/sibling. Abhijeet loved daya as both as a sibling as well as kid. So its hard for him to accept the fact that he is working in kitchen, he felt really worried what if he cut of his figure while chopping the onions each chop make his heartbeat skip. He felt enough of this

Abhijeet: daya! Acha tum chod mei karthi hoon yeh sab haan tum jao(he removed his jacket and came to hold the knife)

Tarika: ruk jao abhjeet! Aaj nahi

Abhijeet(confused): tarika kyun nahi mei karletha hoon. daya hi kyun

Tarika: muje aur shre ko daya ki haat se banya hua kaana hi kaana hai

Abhijeet: per daya wo tho bacha hai na tarika

Daya made innocent face dekho bichare ke anko mei kithni aasu tum dono behene milkar meri masoom bacha ko asise rulatha hai wo bhi jab mei yaha nahi ho tab

Shreya: dekiya jiju pehele bath apki bacha masoom nahi hai wo tho bahut bada nakhre hai aur doosri bath hum kuch torture nahi kar rahi hai ap ki bhai ko sirf kaana banane ki hi kaha rahi hai ap tho aise react kar rahi hai jaise hum do no apka bhai ko ek koon karne ki kahrahe hoon

Abhijeet: dekho shreya (but cut off by tarika)

Tarika: abhi bas kar aaj daya hi kaana banayega aur tum aao meri sath aur thoda fresh up karlo

Abhijeet: per tarika daya ko kuch madad chayiye tho

Tarika(smile): meri behan hai na wo karlegi madat tum chita math karo

Tarika pulled abhi from kitchen, who is really worried about daya. Daya looked him who eyed him helplessly and went with his wife. He turned to shreya who took back her position in kitchen platform enjoying her view of cooking husband and smiling. Daya who saw his wife smiling all along just went near her stood in front of her and held kitchen platform for a support and passed a seductive look with husky voice

Daya: shreya mera milkshake

Shreya moved her glass to his lips still she held it in her hands daya sipped two three sip passed a glass to her. Iss milkshake mei tho sweet hi nahi hai

Shreya: kaya aise kaise hosakthi hai. (Took a sip) daya yeh tiki tho hai

Daya (leaned to her): acha (and pressed her lips with his shreya first shocked then responded to him with a kiss after sometime they broke part)

Shreya: daya aap bhi na(all the while her cheeks turned into red by blushing)

Daya smiled and both of them enjoyed the cooking session. He came out of his thoughts with tarika's voice he is terrified and ran to the direction of voice

Daya: taanu kya hua

Tarika's hand is shivering like anything he entered in to adi's room the scene he saw made his heart in to pieces and his brain stopped working he became paralyze for a moment. Tarika panicked and abhi worried in front of bed little adi is suffering with heavy breathing problem and his hands and legs were in starting stage of paralyzing daya were stood as statue he don't know what going on tarika is crying badly inspite being docter it's not easy for a mother to see his own son is suffering with this much pain. Daya without any word took little adi in arms and ran to quails followed by tarika. Abhijeet who stopped at entrance ran to their room and took sleeping yara in his arms moved to hospital

**In quails **

Daya sincerely trying to call someone

Abhi: kisski call kar rahi ho daya

Daya: boss hq ko shreya ko inform karna hai na use immediate basis per yahan le ana hai yeh

Abhijeet snatched phone from his hand

Abhi:tum kissiko inform nahi karogi samji. Shreya ane mei sirf 3 din bakki hai hum wait karlengi tab tak. Jab tak shreya yahan humare pass na ayega hum use kuch nahi bathayegi samje tum(abhijeet is a cid officer his country is as important for him as his own son)

Daya: tum pagal hogay kya tume patha hai na shreya kaise react karthi hai.

Abhi: issliye keha raha hoon tume yad hai jab adi peechle bar heavy fever ki wajase hospital mei admit hua shreya ki reaction kaise tha wo behosh hogay aur uski health kitna begadgay pressure ki wajase. Ab adi ki bareme patha chala wo kaise react karega hume koi andasa nahi hai. Mei shreya ki health ko lekar koi bhi risk nahi lesaktha ab .Jab tak wo humera samney na aye tab tak hum use inform nahi karege and that's final

Daya nodded his head in acceptance his mind stopped to work he is just following orders adi is daya's first son to see his own kid in such a position is not easy for a father and looked tarika who is crying by holding adi in arms. in all this situation the only brain working is abhjeet its not mean that he is not worried he is completely broken inside but he dont want to loose his control and make other two to get more panic he reminded his best to make him handle the situation on his own)

**In hospital**

Doctor's took him to icu on emergency basis tarika is crying like anything while daya consoling her abhijeet doesn't know how to react. Its seemed as a bad dream for them

Doctor after recognizing the patient went directly to duo who is standing their all tensed

Doctor: mrs: dayaanand kaha hai?

Daya (with a trembled voice managed to speak): wo kuch zaroori kaam se gaye hai.

Doctor: kya wo aise kaise kar sakthi hai

Abhijeet: kya hua doctor

Doctor: apko patha hai apki beta ki yeh attack ajanak kyun hai bacha ne use bahut miss kar raha tha aur wo duk kho wo ander hi ander chupaneki koshis kiya issliye yeh halat hai usske. Bacho masoom hothai hay mr:daya unki mind bahut jaldi affect hone lag jatha hai aur apko achi se patha hai adi pre matured hai aur wo bahut sensitive hai yeh sab jane ki bath bhi aplog ithni laparwa kaise rah saktha hai uski saath

Tarika is crying continuously mean while nurse came :bacha ke maa khoun hai (tarika responded)

Nurse: bacha ki pehele vaccination kab hua

Tarika(who was dumb struck she don't know anything as she is in coma she moved her head in don't know manner for nurse questains)

Nurse: kya bacha ki bareme kuch bhi nahi patha kaise maa hai aap

Tarika felt pinch in heart

Nurse: atleast last vaccination day patha hai apko

A loud and strong voice came from behind

Voice: 5th may 2013

Everyone looked toward the voice and dumb struck to see the person.

Daya: shreya….

**a/n I know this chapter is not good but manage it guys after lot of effort made this one. I am sorry to give bad chapter. Now shreya came what will be her reaction to the entire scenario, how whill she react to see adi's condition what will happen to adi to know all wait for next chapter. And I felt bad to see very less response in last chapter y so friends don't you like idea or my way of writing plz say if anything like that I will end the chapter soon I don't want u ppl to waste ur time to read my bakwas. So plz say what should I do….and hearty thanks for ppl who reviewed it. Sincere sorry for spelling and grammar mistake in hindi. Thank u so much for all ur wishes for my exams **

**dareya785,guest,anupamamishra,sundas,pavitra,drmygrl,dareya,sneha,jothi,ninadkam,confidentgirl22,143cid-abhitarika,prabha,ds fan,anoshkajaina,shilpaji,: thank u so much for the review guys love u sooooooooooo much**

**reenu ji: I am really sorry to disappoin u in this chapter but I ill try my best in next one. thank u so much for the review**

**ritesh: yaar thank u sooooooooo much for the support I am bound to u man thank u**

**kushi metha: apki family sahi kehathe hai ap bilkul sweet ho sugar candy ki tara thank u so much for the review**

**krittika: haan yar kya kare socity we cant change it. But I am happy to know u liked the idea**

**priya: aagay shreya wapas goli ki bareme koi aur chapter mei explain kartha hoon ab adi humari liye importnt tha hai na**

**srija:meri pari thank u so much**

**siraa: I think u like this chapter puri chapter adi based hai. thank u so much for the review**

**zoomra: thanks dear I am glad to know u liked the story love u soooooooooo much**

**xyz: shreya is back I hope you were happy. thank u so much for the review**

**cid lovers: sorry yaar actually I am the youngest in my family and all will call me baby sis and treat me like a baby no matter how much old I am, I applied same concept sorry if u have hurt. thank u so much for the review**

**shweta: thank u so much dear and I hope I tried my best to correct my mistakes thanks for the correction dear**

**meresapnokirani: sorry for the late update dear thank u so much for loving my work**

**and thanks to all others who have read the story **

**thanks for spending ur quality time to read my work spend some more min to review it also**

**signing of katiiy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi anupama dear as u asked posted it before 19****th**** hope u like the chapter THIS IS FOR YOU… friends jump in to the chapter continue from where we left**

All three were dumb stroked to see the person. They were working their mind really fast so that they can find out something to sort out her. But their mind were stopped working long ago. They just staring, daya just managed something to say with all his courage but he could not utter more than her name which is in slight above then whisper

Daya: shreya….

Shreya just looked all three her eyes said many things to them her eyes conveyed the emotion of hurt mainly betrayal. She just moved to nurse who is standing near tarika took the patient summary form and filled all details in it. Nurse really amused as shreya filled the detail which is not to be easy to remember she even said the dates on which he held his checkups all these time. All the details she said in cold voice without even a single drop of tear. Her eyes were dry enough as if she forgot the meaning of tears. Her eyes conveyed a dry look which was expression less no one could able to figure out what her heart says. But one thing ringing in everyone's mind it's not good sign. They are not really prepared to console her but still they expected to shout or any wild reaction from her. At least let out cry but she just stood like a statue, tarika who stands beside daya saw her all scare with wide spread eyes she can't even have courage to meet the pair of dry eyes, the guilt stayed in her heart the complete silence in the room were broken out completely by the splash of hard slap which made everyone in the room to shiver enough. Tarika with unbelievable eyes looked her sister with palms in her cheek, the slap which shreya gave to tarika was hard enough to make everyone alert the present situation on which shreya going through, and still no one had courage to utter a word in front of the sudden splash, eyes of shreya covered with a fiery glace it conveyed the meaning of betrayal, the pain which tarika facing by the slap will not be equal to the milli point of the pain which shreya undergoing at the moment, the pain the agony the destiny of a poor mother who is mixed emotion of losing her sole kid with whom she had the relation which is more than sharing their blood the pain oozing in her heart which even forget to show in dry eyes. The brain had gained some courage to work she with all her courage managed to speak or utter few words

Shreya: mei tume kabhi maaf nahi karungi tarika

The words which tarika heard was a death sentence to her, she was devastated she can't keep her promise which she gave to a women who held up her son more than her own life all these years she failed to keep up a simple words of promises for just a period of fifteen days, she can feel the pain of mother which shreya's dry eyes conveying without any emotions the emotional war of a mother's heart

All team members came and saw the entire scenario but they were clearly confused they can feel the pain of each cell of these women. But thank god to the doctor who unknowingly came and save from awkward situation which faces by the cid team as these two women sharing precious relationship in the family as it's impossible decide by any member whom to chose between the two. Doctor came the old doctor who have much experience with the cases recognized the mother who standing with a guilt of being the reason for his sons condition. Doctor with an evergreen smile which always covered with a binding of hope came front

Doctor: mrs:dayanand agay aap. Kaise hai aap?

Shreya looked the old doctor it's not at all hard for a puzzled mother to recognize him who is adi's doctor treated him for all these years. Shreya looking him. Her eyes told him that she is not good. How can a mother be good whose son is lying in i.c.u with life supporting instrument the doctor's experience is enough to read the mothers eyes. Finally it's time to take up situation by somebody else. So the old doctor decided to handle it

Salunke: doctor adi ab kaise hai?

Doctor: wo ab tik hai. Bas laktha hai usko thoda shock laga hai. Kya aap muje batha sakthi hai ki aise kya hua jiski wajase adi ko aise sudden attack hua

Everyone looked at each other no one has idea, what may be the such a huge reason, while shreya demanded the answer by her eyes to all but no one has reply for her.

Daya: aise kuch badi bath nahi hua hai doctor

Doctor (with a simple smile): bacho kaliye bath choti badi nahi hotha hai daya. Bath sirf bath hotha hai.

Daya looked him he don't know what to answer, by that time nurse came and said to doctor

Nurse: doctor patient ko hosh agay.

Doctor went with nurse to attend adi but the word **patient** picked many heart presented there. The silence of shreya made everyone worry. But silence was broke by the little princess who got up from sleep. She got panicked to see the new surroundings and started to cry out loud from abhijeet's hand she started to jump she got hyper inspite of much effort of abhi she is no mood to listen anything even to tarika's words she does not paid attention. They decided to take her home, and then purvi took her to home along with rajat. While others standing there, waiting for doctor to come out. Finally there wait came to end doctor came out, with a smile

Abhijeet: doctor bacha

Doctor: don't worry mr:abhijeet sab tika. Wahi guru kripa se koi paralysis nahi hua jise hume daar tha. He is fit bus 2 din yahan rahna padtha hai bath mei ap usse ghar leja saktha hai. Per ap sab ek bath ko dyan rakna aise ek aur bar nahi hona chayiye. Kaam zaroori hotha hai mr:abhijeet per wo bacha se zayada zaroori nahi(he stressed the word looking at shreya).

Shreya's heart really pinched her own heart cursed her for not keep up the promise still adi's swallon eyes were coming in front of her his words echo in her ears. She felt doctor's words were true she preferred her job than her own kid, the guilt made her to feel more weak, she lost her balance. Doctor continued

Doctor: ap ko patha hai abhijeet kyun court divorce cases mei bacha ko maa ke pass rehene ki order detha hai. Issliye bacha ko duniya humse alag hotha hai unke man mei ek savior hotha hai jisper bachon bahut yakin kartha hai usually wo savior maa hotha hai. per yeh zaroori nahi hai abhijeet wo savior sirf maa hi hona chayiye

Shreya felt the words are for her yes she is the one who gave a hope to the innocent kid that she will protect him, which the kid believed and followed her without any complaint, she felt she is the culprit and reason for this condition of the kid

Doctor: okay aplog milsaktha hai use. Haan uski sath zayada sawal math pochiyega. Mei injection diya hai use issliye usko kuch yad nahi hoga kya hua raath so use zayada stress math dho

Then the team went to i.c.u and saw the little kid lying in bed. His oxygen mask was removed but still drips are stucked in the veins the innocent figure were in pain which the face was successfully hid. Adi is as like is father he know how to hide his pain though he is small kid he knows how others feel for his pain he always choose the option to hide it and he is expert in it. He saw everyone with a simple smile. But still the little eyes hope to see the one to whom he can show his pain his savior, the arms which he entered first when he came to the world the lap he always cuddle with. On the other hand shreya lost her courage to enter the icu ward she don't how will she meet the eyes which had lots of hope on her, with all the cyclone she just stood there in entrance a blind hope she walked inside the room. Once the kid eyes meet the person in entrance his eyes glittered his long lost glory back his genuine smile in his face which the family missed were glowed in his face, the innocent arms opened in the order to hug, shreya moved to him with a same glory in her face which made everyone astonish for the moment how come she smile with full glory when she saw him in this condition, she just went to adi and they hugged each other the mother and son reunion. Adi hugged shreya and hid himself in her arms shreya covered him, with all the love and care. Adi started to cry in her arms

Adi: chachi! Muje pain ho raha hai

And he showed the veins were drips injected

Tarika can't control herself to see the innocent voice her own blood in pain she just started to cry while daya hugged her. Abhijeet eyes get moist, as others the only person in the room were stable is only one women. sherya hugged him more with her much comforting voice

Shreya: baby! Sab tik hojayega

Adi(with a smile): haan ap tho agay mere pass (and hugged her more tightly, shreya just caressed his hair kissed in his head)

Shreya: haan mei agay apke pass

Everyone was just looking her, how can she be this much calm and control herself while shreya so weak in emotions. How can this girl compose herself so beautifully? How can she? Is the only question in everyone mind. But they don't have any idea about a broken mother who is trying hard to fight out between the souls and control on her own

Adi: chachi patha hai apko mei apko kithna miss kiya (in each word of an innocent kid it's clear that the pain and loneliness which the kid came across)

Shreya: mei bhi apne baby ko bahut miss kiya (placed a kiss in his cheek with lump in a throat)

With this adi and shreya chit chat for while it's time for adi to sleep

Shreya: acha baby time hogay ab ap sona hai haina chalo ab soo jao

Adi(innocent voice): nahi agar mei sogay tho ap muje phir se chod kar chali jaogi

Shreya is lose of words yes the kid is right in his place because she lift him and went while he is sleeping. She can guess how the kid would have been feel when woke up. She is not worthy for trust of innocent kid. She looked all the four because of who she is in this awkward situation millions of thought passed in her mind in a millisecond

Shreya: nahi baby ab aisa kabhi nahi hoga mei apni baby ki pass hi rahungi. Kahi use chod kar nahi jaungi

Adi(innocently): sachiiiiii

Shreya: muchiiii

Adi lye in her lap while shreya patting him, he slept in her lap with an immense pleasure, he went in a dream world with a smile crept in his face. Shreya placed him in bed and came out of the room. While others followed

Abhijeet: shreya wo

Shreya: rahene dijiye** SIR**

The word sir let others know how hurt she is, she never called abhijeet sir from abhirika marriage infact after their engagement shreya used to call him jiju for the first time in off duty she called him sir which shows him how much hurt she is, daya is out of question he don't even had courage to be in front of her while tarika is really heartbroken, she is still crying in her best friend arms. Shreya looking her but she said nothing. Mean while sachin came running, he just hugged her

Sachin: tum tik ho muje wo...

With his words everyone got confused

Acp sir: sachin kya hua tume kya bath kar rahe ho tum

Sachin: sir wo wo…. 2 din pehele muje shreya ki phone aya tha

Flash back:

Sachin: choti kaise ho tu?

Shreya: bhaiya mei tik hoon. Muje apse kuch madat chayiye. Kya aap karuge?

Sachin(with a laugh): laktha hai mere sab se choti behan aaj badi haogay apne bhai se madad mange lagi hai, bolu kya chayiye tume

Shreya: bhaiya wo muje na Mumbai ana hai wo bhi kal raat ki flight mei plz bhaiya kuch kijiye na

Sachin: per bachu teri mission katham honeki 4 din baki hai na….

Shreya: bhaiya sirf paper aur data files hi bakhi hai wo mei wahanse bhi kar sakthi hoon na plz bhaiya ap flight ticket book kijiye na…. mei wahan sab ko bahut miss kar rahi hoon. Adi ki yaad athi hai bhaiya plzzz

Sachin(teasing tone): sirf adi ka yad ya jijaji ki yad arahi hai tume

Shreya(blushing): ap bhi na

Sachin: tike tike chod mei dektha hoon kya kar saktha hoon

Shreya: dekhenga nahi muje tickets chayiye bus aur kuch nahi(in most adamant tone)

Sachin: bahut zid karna lagi hai tu aaj kal

Sherya: haan apne hi banaya muje aise, mei jho manga lakar diya muje

Sachin smiling at her comment he knows that he is the one who spoiled her sachin never let her demand anything before she can ask he used to get her, so in front of sachin shreya really becames adamant and sachin loved her so much that he dint give her a chance to complaint

Sachin: tika meri maa. Tum jho chaunga tume milega

With this both hanged up the phone

Flashback end

Sir uss din mei shreya ki flight ticket book kiya kissi ko bathaya nahi kyun ki wo sab ko surprise dena chatithi. Phir jab mei shreya ko lenekaliye airport nikal raha tha jab meine news mei dekha shreya jis flight mei aya tha uss flight ko accident hogay issliye mei ishita ko daya sir ko bolne kaliye kaha aur mei kud airport chaligay

Everyone were looked shocked to know all this

Ishita: sir jab mei daya sir ko call kiya line mila nahi jab wo phone atten kiya mei use sare bath bathadiya

Daya: per mera phone tho adi ke pass

Then he got scene what might have been happened, what the shocking news made such attack to the kid. Acp sir really got angry on ishita for her ignorance

Acp sir: tume yeh bhi janeki koshis nahi kiya ishita phone pe khun hai

Ishita: sir tension mei….muje sach me patha nahi tha sir ki line pe adi hai. I am sorry sir

Acp sir: shreya per fligh accident

Shreya: sir jab mei airport aya, meri friend se mila wo mujese apni flight ticket exchange kiya aur mei uski pehele flight se yahan aya jab mei bureau pouncha nhikle ki bath suni aur hospital agay

Sachin hugged shreya tightly

Sachin: bagwan ki lak lak sukar hai,tume kuch nahi hua patha hai kitni dar gay thi mei

In arms of sachin for the first time shreya got tears in her eyes she started to cry out loud, the tears which she stored all these time were flowed in her brother's hugged he tried to calm her down. After some time shreya settled down. Sat in chair still she is angry with the three she is not even ready to see there faces

Suddenly a sound came from adi's room

Adi: chachiiiiiiiiiiii…..

**a/n okay I hope u people liked the chapter worked hard to get the old glory don't know how much I have succeed in it. Plz say it. Let see what happen next wil shreya able to forgive all three, what will be tarika's reaction now…to know all wait for next chapter *WINK* thanks for all ur support guys without u ppl I am nothing. Hope expecting same support. For silent readers plz review it yar while writing it good or bad u ill not going to be less in anyway instead u ppl will encourage us mor hope this time I will get more review which tally the view of the story thank u so much**

**krittika: u r absolutely rite dear how can something happen to adi when shreya is there. Thanks for ur review dear**

**sneha: thanks for ur effort yar I am happy to know u loved this story. Thanks for ur review dear**

**anupama mishra: as I promised I posted it dear hope u enjoyed.**

**Shree,aditya,guest,sundas,prasanti,priya,xyz,anoshkajain,daya'sgirl,dareya789,abhirikafan,siraa, ,ninadkdm,shweta,sapana dhal,dareyafan,shilpaji,: Thanks for ur review dear love u lotttttttttttttttt. Thanks for encouraging me I hope I will get the same support in future**

**Ritesh: thanks a lot man hope u enjoyed this chapter also**

**Zoomra: thanx for understanding dear hope u like this chapter too**

**cid lovers: thanks yar u ppl are really encouraging and accepting us thanks a lot for that. Thanks for ur review dear**

**confidentgirl22: thanks yar for accepting and loving my work thanks a lot**

**kushi metha: as u asked here is ur update hope u enjoyed dear. Thanks for ur review dear**

**Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading my work plz spent some more min in reviewing it also **

**signing of katiiy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends next chapter of miss u **

Adi: chachiiiiiiiii

In the voice everyone became alert. Started to run to icu before shreya could got up from seat she got fainted in the arms of sachin. With this everyone eyes were popped out when sachin took her from place, the moment he held her shoulder traced the blood from her shoulder. Doctor came and had a diagnosis

Doctor: laktha hai innke chot lagi hai aur dressing misplace hua hai. kaffi khoon behene ki wajse yeh behoosh padi hai abhi inko dressing ki zaroorath hai and sachin took shreya in his arms and went along with doctor

These happened in fraction of moment and abhijeet and tarika went to icu while daya went to meet doctor to know the condition of both his wife and son. When abhijeet entered in ward the scene was quite shocking little adi throwing all the things around him while nurse were trying really hard to control him. Abhijeet ran towards him little adi got quite clam to see someone of his own, before abhijeet reach his bed adi flung in to abhijeet arms and hugged him tightly from neck. Abhijeet could easily figure out the fear in the little eyes of his junior abhijeet, who not only share his appearance but also his attitude. Abhijeet gave him a comfort hug though it's not comparable to the hug given by his chachi but still he need that comfort hug at the moment. adi hugged him while abhijeet caressing his hairs, abhijeet felt much easy to comfort adi as he is not as daya. His experience in comforting his brother is very much helpful here to comfort his son now. Adi in very much sobbing and shivering voice

Adi: dad! Chachi! Wo muje phir se chod kar chali gay….wo nahi hai yahan…..wo cheat kiya, dad wo adi ko love nahi karthi dad, adi ko chodkar chaligay

This time even abhijeet's experience not helped him to console adi. Adi is not in sense his brain is hyperactive, his breath is restless he feels aspiration very much difficulty in breathing. Suddenly a hand caressed his head all lovingly adi is experience with the person got that who is that, still his loneliness had a fear of failure once again so he decide to conform it with eyes before reaching the arms, this time he is afraid to trust the words of his heart as it may betray him once again so he seek his eyes help, innocent eyes opened and conformed that it's a same person his eyes want to see with his small hands he caressed her cheek so that she won't disappear as illusion but no she doesn't, his heart calmed down and shifted from his dad arms to the person's arms

Adi: chachi! Kahan chali gay aap?

Shreya: kahi nahi! Yehi hoon na mei apne baby ke pass (kissed him in cheeks while adi hug gets tighter in her shoulder)

Though adi is kid of 4 years his pressure in shoulders seems hard and blood started to ooze once again because of the pressure by a kid who missed his savior for long time, shreya feeling the pain but still she decided to stay silent as he don't want to break the comfort of innocent kid, she caressed him all the way. The moment abhijeet saw her dark brown shirt it's not easy to see the color of red in dark brown shirt but his experience all this years as cid officer, sharp eyes got the wetness of shirt is not by sweet or tears but by her blood

Abhijeet: shreya!

Shreya stopped him with her eyes she don't want the innocent kid to scare more by seeing blood, though he bought up in cid family he is still a kid. Sachin and nurse came running to the ward abhijeet saw sachin and got what might have been happen, shreya's hug got tighter and adi felt good to be in her arms the hug suddenly broken by doctor who entered in to the room. Abhijeet forced to thank him in his heart as he feels really disturbed to see his sister-in-law, his beloved junior, a mother and savior of his son and love and life of his brother in pain. Doctor passed a look to adi with a smile and same he received back from the kid

Doctor: so aditya ab kush haina ap, apka chachi agay

Adi(with a brilliant smile): double kush

Doctor: acha iss double kush ko triple karneka tarika hai mere pass

passed a lolly pop to him which adi happily accepted took his medicine all the while having his candy and went to sleep all the while his hands had a tight grip on shreya's like she would fly away once he left the grip. Everyone noticed it including tarika, while doctor advised shreya to get proper rest but she refused and stayed there. No one can convince an adamant mother doctor left with a smile after gave her a proper dressing with painkiller

Outside ward its hospital rules that more than one person is not allowed to stay with patient.

Abhijeet: daya tum tarika ko lekar ghar chalo mei yahan ruktha hoon bahar aur shreya adi ke sath hongi.

Daya:boss mei ruktha hoon yahan

Abhijeet gave a glance which daya never regret, the glance when he gives for order not for suggestion. Daya received his orders he is so weak, his mind is really tired after all who could be so strong after saw his own son and wife in such critical condition no matter if he is tough cop he too bond by emotions. This time tarika need her buddy then her hubby. He just shook a head and moved but ordering his wife is not easy for abhijeet after all mother she is how can she move to home when her kid in icu

Tarika: nahi abhijeet mei nahi chalungi. Muje apne bete ki pass rahna hai

Abhijeet: tarika bath ko samjo yahi kissi ek hi rah sakthi hai yahan aur tume patha hai jab adi bimar ho use Shreya ki alawa koibhi handle nahi karsakthe hai. Ab tum ghar chal aur kal suba ajana yahan. Waise bhi yara neend se utgay na usseke sath koi na koi rahna hai. Purvi use control nahi karsakthi. Plz tarika bath ko samjo

With a name of yara she seems quite convinced. Because it's hard to convince a little girl if she dint find her own people when she awoke. But she does not seems fully convinced. But she agreed to go she don't want to create any stress for abhijeet as he is already having enough for the day. She went from there followed by daya both went like a soulless body. Abhijeet felt bad to see them he doesn't have idea whom he has to curse as it's not anyone's fault. Everyone seems right in their place with all thoughts he sat on the chair.

**In quails**

tarika is still sobbing and daya on driver seat really worried to see her like this. He thought about how the events within few hours changed their moment upside down. His mind was in waves of thoughts as tarika he really worried about how the relationships going to carry in future he shivered inside by thinking the future what it might get worse by the rack of events carried out few hours ago, he know as individual tarika and Shreya love each other but this is not the quarrel between two ladies it's quarrel between the heart of two mothers who carry the same rights over the kid no one is lesser then the other, he worried what it might get affect the relationship which they carry now he don't want his family to get shattered he can't even think of his life without abhijeet or Shreya. His waves of thoughts were interpreted on reaching home. He parked quails

daya: tanu! Ghar agay…..

Before he could complete his sentence he saw tarika slept all the way crying he don't want to disturb her so he gently took her in arms and entered in to home. Where he saw someone which shocked and surprised him. He placed tarika gently in room and came back and hugged the person very tightly. The person hugged him back

There was a women in her 50's who looks modern wearing Kurtis with full hand and jeans and coolers in her head with a gentle smile on her face. She looked modern and her face remained kind and her lips passed a comfort smile with a calm eyes. The person just caressed his hairs then daya came to reality and bend down to touch the feet

The person: kush raho(and placed a gentle kiss in his forehead)

Daya really wondered to see the person in such a calm state.

The person: tanu as usual car mei soo gay kya?

Daya: haan chachi.

The person: waise abhijeet,adi,Shreya sab kahan hai.

Daya eyes got wet. This made the person so worried but still she calmly waited for the answer. After few min daya narrated entire story happened including Shreya's slap. The person listened the entire scene calmly. Which made daya surprised how can any women be so calm when she came to know someone slapped her own daughter (**a/n u r rite guys she is tarika's mother)**.

Daya: chachi! Wo Shreya…..(with shake voice)

He is very much worried how he would explain Shreya's mindset to her. Daya really worried and embraced to face such a situation. Daya is close to tarika's mother

Tarika mother(tm): ssshhhh kuch explain karneki koi zaroorath nahi hai daya mei samaj thi hoon. (She said with smile)

Daya: chachi ab ithni shant kaise hai

Tm (with a smile): tume patha hai daya tere chacha ke sath meri shadi meri 15 saal mei hui thi aur jab muje duniya ke bareme kuch bhi nahi patha. Wo army mei thi aur muje uske sath delhi leayi. Tarika jab 5 saal ki thi wo ek mission encounter mei hume chodkar chaligay. Tabse mei tarika ko akele hi pala hai tab hume ristadar nahi balki dost hi support kiya hai. Duniya mei bahut sara dekha. Acha bura Sab. Issliye mei tarika ko khoonke riste se zada ahemiyat dilse hone ki rista ko dene ki sikaya. Aur aise insan se apni beti ki hath diya. Tum chinta math karo mei sab sambalugi.

Daya had a smile in face its seems like dust were settle and clean water in lake daya's heart also settled and calm wave smoothed. He left to room were as tarika's mother went to guest room after checking tarika once more, Who is in her bed

**In rajvi's home:**

Purvi holding yara in hands were as ayu in rajat's lap. Both sat in couch with thousands of thought. While little angel was calm in her hands. But still ayu saw yara with a fearful eyes. While yara giving deadly glance

Rajat: laktha hai purvi yara bilkul tum per gayi hai

Purvi(with a questioning eyes):kya matlab?

Rajat: dekho wo kaise dekthi hai ayu ko, apni aanko se command dethi hai use. Aur bichare ayu bilkul mere tara simply uske commands ko follow kartha hai

Purvi: kya matlab hai apka mei apko command dethi hoon

Rajat(suppressing his laugh): nahi dethi hai tum

Purvi: dekhiye apke beta bilkul ap pe gay hai. Aur waise bhi ap aur apke beta meri aur meri nani pari ki command follow karne se koi kami nahi honge samji

Rajat (toward ayu): dekha beta yahi marad ki zindagi apni biwi ko han me han milna hai. So tum bhi abi se practice karlo

The kid saw his father in confuse look he dint get anything what he is saying but he got one thing conformed he is not the only one who is afraid of girl after seeing his father and mother. After sometime purvi made both yara and ayu sleep in room. Came back to rajat sat next to him without a word she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled him more. Rajat placed a kiss in her forehead both were really worried on the events on hospital. Rajat suddenly took purvi in his arms to their bed room. Placed in bed purvi looking him in his eyes

rajat : aaj mei tume suladun?

Rajat ley next to her while she hugged him and placed a head in his chest while rajat caressing her head after sometime both slept in each other arms

**Next day**

Tarika sat in bed and saw her mom who gave her coffee with a smile. Tarika hugged her tightly

Tm: beta shant hojao. Adi bilkul tik hai

Traika hugged her mother more tightly on the while her mother comfort her. A call came. Tarika in call

Tarika: haan abhi

Abhijeet: haan tarika yara agay

Tarika(with a smile saw an angel next to her sleeping in bed): haan abhijeet abhi abhi rajat laya tha yahan.

Abhijeet:…..

Tarika: nahi nahi yara utne se pehele hi rajat le agay use. Ab wo aram se so rahi hai

Abhijeet:…

Tarika: tike

Both cut the call.

While tarika's mother watched her continuously.

Tm: tanu

Tarika: hmm

Tm: kya hua beta tum abhi bhi kal ki bareme sochti ho

Tarika: nahi ma… wo muje…. Muje aise lag raha hai mei apne bete se door hothi jaa rahi hoon.

tarika mother got her what she is saying, she is feeling insecure it's common for every mother but tarika stressing it so because she feels insecure of Shreya. The fear settled in her heart whether her son would go away from her, tarika mom got her without she says anything. Before she could say anything she got a call and came to attend it. While tarika emerged in thoughts of adi, she came out from her thoughts with abhijeet angry and tough voice

abhijeet: tarika…..

tarika shivered and came out of his thoughts, saw abhijeet who is holding yara in arms with a fiery glance to her

abhijeet(shouting): kiss duniya mei koi hui hai tum haan. tume dikai nahi yara uss garam iron box ke pass tha (tarika noticed the iron box which were plugged on) agar ek min mei late aya tho patha nahi kya hua hoga

tarika: abhijeet mei….

Abhijeet: bus muje kuch nahi suna

When abhijeet noticed tarika's mother he kept quiet and went from there with yara after bend down in front of tarika's mother in order to take blessings. Went from the room. Tarika mother looked tarika whose eyes were wet but still she managed well. After 15 min abhijeet came still he is angry

Abhijeet: ab mei chalta hoon

Tm: beta breakfast tho karke jao

Abhijeet: nahi maa ji, muje bhook nahi hai (he said with an angry look towards tarika). And took yara who is in walker started his way

Tarika(came to sense); abhijeet yara ko kahan lekar jaa rahi ho

Abhijeet: muje nahi lagtha yara yahan safe hongi mei use purvi ki pass hi chod detha hoon

He left from there without hearing her. On the while tarika shouting

Abhijeet: abhijeet meri bath suno

But he left from there long ago still car reach out tarika hears yara crying her heart pinched very badly

Tm: kya hua beta

Tarika: maa yara! Tarika narrated the entire scene to her mom

Tm: adi ki yadon mei, koi aur cheez ko dayan nahi de parahi ho na

Tarika lowered her head in embracement

Tm: maa ka dil hai beta aise hi hoga. Per tume patha hai beta yeh ladki Shreya patha nahi kiss miti se baniye wo, jab tum coma mei thi ek bar bhi usski dyan usski koya hua bache ke bareme nahi socha, bas uski sari dyan uski wo bache ke pass the jise wo janam nahi diya

Tarika looked her mother in amusing eyes. While tarika mother sat next to her in much comforting voice said to her

Tm: beta tume yada hai bachman mei tum eek kahani sunatha jho tume bahut pasand thi

Tarika: khanaji aur unki maa yasoda maiya ki

Tm: tum humesha bolti hai tume yasoda maiya aur khannaji ki rista samaj nahi athi kyunki kaanaiya ki janam deviki maiya dethi (tarika dint take look her eyes from her mother) sirf janam dene se koi maa nahi banjathi hai beta agar aise hua tho khanaji ki ma yasodha maiya nahi hua hongi. Khaanaji aur yasoda maiya ki beech mei wo ristha hai jise khoon se zayada ahamiyat hai.

Tm (continued): muje patha hai beta adi aur tumari beech mei wo duriyan tumari majboori thi. Per Shreya use apni jaan se zayada sambalna uski majboori nahi thi, wahi ek rista hai beta jisse khannaji aur yasoda maiya ki peech mei thi. Tum aaj ithni insecure feel kar rahi hai Shreya ko lekar, per jab tum coma se bahar aya ek bar bhi Shreya ki maan mei insecurity nahi thi kyunki usko patha hai jho ristha adi se wo banda hai wo kabhi kamzoori nahi thi (she passed with a smile)

Tarika still listing her mother without blinking

Tm: tume patha hai tumari beta hospital mei uski sath hai jho puri duniya se lad sakthi hai adi kaliye fir bhi tumari man mei srif chinta hai duk hai tu jiski wajase tum yara ko dyan nahi de paya justifayable. Aise hai fir Shreya ko socho usski kaise mahsoos hua hotha jab adi icu mei dekne samay usski halat ko kabhi socha tume, jab Shreya ki yeh patha chala ki usski behen uski vishwas ko thoda hai aur jissi bacha ko wo apni kud ki bacha ki kurban dekar bachaya aur pala us bacha icu mei jeevan kaliye ladrahi hai. Uski wo explosion bhi sahi hai na beta, mei yeh nahi keha rahi hoon Shreya tume tapad diya wo sahi hai per jab wo maa ki nazar se dekho tab wo muje galat nahi dek rahi hai.

Tarika felt what her mother is saying was 100% right she can't give adi the comfort which Shreya gives is not because she is not capable for giving it. But because the comfort were linked with bond bind in heart not by the blood. It's the same bond which tarika share with yara. That is the reason why yara does not affect with her mother absence as adi. Because tarika had a bond with yara which made yara comfortable with tarika. Finally tarika got her all the answers which she was searching from yesterday night. She just hugged her mother tight

Tarika: thanks mamma.

Tarika mother smiled as reply. Suddenly tarika face went sad

Tarika: maa ab shre hum sab se naraz hai

Tm (smiled): jaise ek bar adi tik hojay wo bhi tik hojaygi tum chinta math kar

Tarika smiled and wiped her eyes and with a cheerful eyes went

Tm: aare beta kahan jaa rahi ho.

Tarika(smiling): meri beti ki pass.

Tm: matlab purvi ki ghar

Tarika: haan wahan se seeda hospital (She said cheerfully)

Tarika mother smiled while tarika went to get ready. She felt her mind is so clear like a sky after the rain. Now she has no confusion or insecurity in her heart. Her only thought was to get apology from her sister and her husband.

Tarika aur duo shreya ko kaise manathe aur wo manega ya nahi wo sab hum next chapter mei dekthe hai *wink*

**a/n finally hogay I hope sab ko pasand aya. Guys I know mei aplog ko last episode mei naraz kardiya. Per I hope iss chapter mei sab clear hogay. Guys these are my personal view about mother I feel the pain share by a person who bought up the kid is not anyway lesser than person who gave birth. If anyone had opinion on it then I apologies. And many felt that I showed tarika as bad mother but dear readers I dint have any thought like that. I here by state you people don't worry I won't show anyone as bad in my story bcoz I strongly believes that no one is bad just point of view varies. If anyone felt difference of opinion are something u ppl are free to review it or u can pm to me**

**anupama Mishra: dear miss u so much come back soon. Thanks for the review my dear**

**dareya789: Thanks sooooooo much for the review my dear**

**ritesh: thank u so much yar. U r really sweet so much hugs to u. and I am sorry yar plz wapas ajo**

**priya:don't worry dear jaldi sab tik hojayga**

**krittika: dear mei apki dil ko apne dilse zayada sambal kar hai meri pass. Aur I hope iss chapter se apki dil firse kush hoga**

**kushi metha; no dear ur words can never hurt me. I hope I showed some bond in this chapter in future u ill see more bond btwn father and son**

**cidian: dear u took me wrong I never showed tarika as incapable on any manner if so I would have never created a bond between yara and tarika. I don't think a pain of adopted mother is not any lesser than birth mother. I am so sorry if hurt u in any case. Thanks for the review my dear**

**merespnokirani: Thanks for the review my dear**

**cracresta: Thanks for the review dear**

**anoushka jain: dear Thanks for the review**

**guest: dear guest yahan shreya na adi ko posses kiya nahi tarika ki alag karneki koshis kiya. I hope ap ko iss chapter sab clear hua hogi. And I just tried to create a bond which is not leser than the blood relation**

**guest: thank u so much for the review and thanks to get what I tried to showed**

**sneha: thanks yar ap humesha mei jho kahana chati hun use samthi hai. We too share a bond ;) thank u for getting what I tried to mean and understood it. I hope is chapter be apko pasand aye. Thanks for the review my dear**

**confidencegirl: Thanks for the review my dear**

**Guest: Thanks for the review dear**

**srija: meri jaan thank u for the review**

**abhirikafan: thank u sooooooooooooooooo much dear jaldi ana miss kar rahi hoon tume**

**kia mehra: Thanks for the review my dear**

**zoomra: thanks a looooooootttttttttt for the review dear**

**prasanthi: Thanks for the review my dear**

**dareya chk: thanks a lot for getting what I mean. Thanks for the review my dear**

**Shweta: aise math sochiye bhai agarap review nahi diya tho hum yahan kiss kam ki. Ha ha ha just for fun. Thank u yar apki busy schedule ki beech review denekaliye**

**arathi vaiude: dear I never tried to show anything like that, the kid is in icu he just got up from unconsciousness that time v will search only a person whom our eyes want to see. Adi is a kid, I never made any distance between adi and his parents I just tried to show bond of adi and shreya. Thanks for the review my dear**

**Guest: Thanks for the review **

**Sapana dhal: Thanks for the review my dear**

**DSfan: Thanks for the review. I hope u like this chapter too**

**daya girl: don't worry dear everthing will be alright soon **

**shilapa ji: thank u so much dear **

**navikiran kaur: thanks a lot dear**

**guys I have something important I have my professional exam now so no update from my side till june10th I know I make u people pissed off but guys I am so sorry. Actually I planned to finsh the story but u ppl response was awesome I dropped the idea and want to carry on my original line. I hope everyone will forgive me. Plz wish me gud luck as my life depends on this exam. But once this exam got over regular update from my side so now be happy I will be back soon.**

**Thanks for spending ur valuable time in reading this story plz spent some more time in reviewing it also**

**Signing of kaitty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys my name is katiiy and I am one of writer and writing story called miss you ;) hahahahaha okay guys intro part is over actually I am absent here for quite long time becoz of my exams decided to give intro as I know you ppl doesn't even remember this stupid friend here we go with our story **

**In hospital:**

Shreya lost somewhere; she is next to sleeping adi she is feeling heavy her face shows she is in fear, which she tries to cover up with the name of angry but no she is not facing the feeling which she is conveying to the world there is something a dark secret or a dark thoughts which chisels her heart to the core after all some sounds were echoing in her ears, a silent tears flowing in her eyes, what is the reason behind her tears it's definitely not her son lying next to her she is worrying about something else, which she is not ready to share with anyone not even with love of her life, what she is trying to hide from her family which is her life why is she afraid to share something with her family so she is trying to cover it up with face of anger. On the time a call disturbed her from the bunch of thoughts

**In call**

Shreya: hello!

Person: shreya mei inspector mukund delhi crime branch

Shreya: mukund ap iss waqt sab tik hai, kahi kuch kadbad tho nahi hai

In return she got the awkward silence from mukund's side she got that something wrong and she knows the result is which is going to hear is not want what she wanted

Shreya: wo abhi tak mile nahi

Mukund: hume information mila hai ki wo abhi Mumbai mei hi hai. Ap thoda sawdan rahiye

Shreya: tika jab koi information mila hume bathayiye

Mukund: ji mei rakthi hoon

With this call ended while she turn to door she stood like a statue with a shocked expression, while she saw duo on the entrance, they were passing glance to her which passed many questions to her which does not have answer on her part, first one to break silence was abhijeet

Abhijeet: yeh sab kya horaha hai shreya

The question passed to her is not only from her brother in law and her senior but its passing from senior inspector abhijeet cid Mumbai, thou he maintained his tone in his voice but still it's had the interrogation rhythm in his voice which made her shiver to core

Daya: tum kya chupa rahi ho shreya

Sherya: ji wo mei….. mei…

Daya got her shivering he is now 200% sure that she is hiding something from him, she uses ji when she is in some unknown fear in her heart, daya was moving restless from passing time, it's hard to get anything from shreya when she is stubborn, but abhijeet lost his patient as the matter is serious he guessed it from her tone, in authoritive mode

Abhijeet: shreya tu batha rahi ho ya fir mei delhi head office se bath karun haan

With this he took out his mobile started to dial hq number but shreya stopped him, his authoritive tone made a way to tears which is waiting impatiently to flow from her eye, she started to cry out loud next moment daya took her in hug, she felt smoothing in his hug after some moment she got her sense and started to narrate

**Flashback:**

Shreya reached delhi and her mission started they got the clues and moving according to that, they are quite successful too on the mission while interrogating the team came to know that these criminals are not new ones they are the same gang whose boss were arrested by abhijeet few years back, his followers were back to field after the years of being in underground. With all the clues the team reached the place of don, after firing from both the places finally they managed to get all of them

Don: tum shreya ho na

Shreya looked him confusingly

Don: tume kya laga tum hume arrest karogi hum tumare parwar ko chod dongi. Kabhi nahi (laughed hard) uss abhijeet ko hum kabhi kush nahi rahene dungi, wahan sab tayar hai…. Uss abhijeet aur usski pyari daya dono ko mei chense saas nahi lene dunga. Usski wajase mei mera bhai ko kol diya apne akon ki samne encounter kardiya wo log ne. Mei bhi use tadap tadap ke maraunga jaise wo muje kiya, mei bhi use anad kardunga, uss bache jiss mei uska jaan haina…(he laughed evil laugh while cops taking him away)

Don(while moving): koi nahi bachega koi nahi

Don voice were echoing in shreya's ears

**Flashback ends**

Hearing all this abhijeet was fuming in anger, his eyes were passing fire he is clutching his fist tight with which his nails making printing, daya reminded calm with the same tone

Daya: aur fir (sherya continued)

Shreya: jab mei hotel pouncha tab apka phone aya ki " apko goli lagi hai". Tabhi mei samjgaya ki yeh koi aur mujerium nahi usski kaam hai jho meine arrest kiya, muje dar laga fir mei bhaiye se flight ticket arrange karne ko kaha, mei yeh bath kissiko nahi bathana chati kyunki wo log meri calls ko track kar raha tha, fir tickets conform hone ke bath jab mei airport pouncha meri dost meri flight ticket exchange kardiya wo nahi chati ki muje flight pe kuch ho na jay

With this she started to cry more, while daya hugged her tightly she is in sobbing started further

Shreya: jab muje pathachala adi hospital mei hai mei decide kiya ki mei yeh bath kissi se share nahi karungi kyun ki muje patha chala ki wo log mujper nazar rakrahe hai kahi mei kissi se yeh bath batao wo log unne bhi meri dost ki jaisa mar na de. Adi hospital mei hai yeh moka ko faida utaya aur sabse naraz honeki natak kiya aur jiji ko tapad bhi mara

(With this her voice showed how guilt she is for her act how much pain she faced while doing so, tarika is not lesser than her own sister she loved her more but it's her situation forced her)

Shreya: kyunki sab ko yeh lage ki mei naraz hoon aur muje koi kissi sawal na pooche aur adi ki saath tha ek pal bhi usse meri nazarse dur nahi hona diya

With this duo were stunned to digest what they heard, passed her unbelievable look now they got why she refused to move for dressing when doctor asked her to do so, she is not wrong she is an innocent mother who is really worried for her kids and family, all these time she held such a pressure inside her and faced it all alone, they don't know what to react whether to feel proud on her for her braveness or pity on her, daya hugged her more tightly while she is still sobbing in his arms

Abhijeet: himmat kaise hui unka mei chodunga nahi unne, tum muje yeh sab pehele hi batana chayiye tha shreya, ab mei kissi bhi kimat per pakadoungi usne yeh socha bhi kaise ki mera bacha pe haath lene ki, aur tho aur daya pe jane lena humla unlog yeh bulgay senior inspector abhijeet jab tak zinda hai usska parawar koi kuch nahi bigad sakthe hai, daya abhi ke abhi uss file ko reopen karo mei bhi dektha hoon jiski itni himmat mera bhai ya bache ko kuch karne ki (he is fuming in anger)

daya: abhijeet thoda shant hojao hum abhi isske bareme team se bath karenge, shreya tum chinta mat karo mei hoon na adi ko kuch nahi hone dunga tike

shreya shook her head while still her eyes conveyed the inner fear in her which daya noticed and invited her with arms open she hugged him tightly and placed a kiss in fore head with this she felt better. when he is sure she is better now he left her from arms and duo started to move for further information on the moment abhijeet received a video call

While he got a video call which made him paralyzed he is starring motionless while daya too stunned while shreya checking the phone and getting what she saw and realizing the moment there heard a splash they turned their eyes to entrance. Everyone one was shocked ….

Daya: tarika….

But he dint get any response from her she just faint in the ground while abhijeet was motionless, shreya crying out loud daya was in confusion, sad angry at the same time once again he felt fear in him the one which he felt when tarika in coma he is not ready to lose his family once again

Now what they saw in call what happen to tarika? To know all wait for next update*wink*so kaise tha suspense

**a/n finally hogay I know short chapter tha but kal hi meri exam katam hua so socha tumlog aur wait karvalena achi bath nahi hai issliye yeh update diya, agar reviews fastly aya update bhi jaldi hoga. Actually last update mei ab sab meri dil thodiya friends ithni kaam reviews kya yar humlog ithni mehnat sirf aplog ki reviews kaliye kar raha hai na yar ap aise kyun karthe hai chal issbar achi review nahi mila na mei yeh story chodungi, muje ap log ko yeh bakwas story dekar aplog ki time waiste karne mei koi intrest nahi hai….. so ap decide karlo ab mei kya karna hai story continue karna hai ya fir drop karna hai. **

**Kritika: no dear its not like that when something is running in our mind we can't concentrate on anyone and ladies are generally quite sensitive then gents in these matters it's a common think. Thanks for ur review my dear**

**Palak96,ninadkdm,guest,priya,xyz,dreamygrl,zoomra,sapanadahalcracresta,abhrikafan,dayreyachk,navkiran kaur,daya'sgirl,anupamamishra,shilpapatte,meresapnokirani,dsfan,anouskajaina,: Thanks for ur review, I felt wonderful after reading all ur reivews thank u so much**

**Ritesh: meri yar ab I hope apka gussa kam hojay iss chapter padne ke bath ;) thank u so much**

**Aranish: me myself gr8 fan of duo, but what I showed is in angle of a father I am glad u liked it. Thanks for ur review my dear**

**Srija: meri jaan tum tho meri best behen ho I hope yeh chaoter bhi tume pasand aye**

**Sneha: haan pakka regular hoga ab update, meri pyari sneha jho manga hai ;).thanks for getting me dear**

**Guest: dear I just want to clear muje tarika se koi personal dushmani nahi thi kabhi hoga bhi nahi usse mei on screen aur off screen do no mei bahut pasand karthi hoon, muje usse galat dikane ki kyal thoda bhi nahi hai aur mei aise karunga bhi nahi. Aur yahan tak shreya poss karne ki bath mei kud apni dadi se pali badi hai isska matalab yeh nahi meri dadi muje meri maa se alag kiya ya mei apni maa ko pyar nahi karthi. Aur kaanaji aur yesoda maa ki bath, ab bhi ap kissi se pooch kaana ji ki ma kuon hai sab ko ek naam hi yad athi hai yasoda maiya. Kyunki yeh kaana ji ki wada hai yesoda maiya se ki jab tak duniya hai tab tak yeh log kaanaji ki ma ka naam yesoda maiya se pechana ga yehi asali bath hai. Deviki sirf janam diya hai har janam denawali maa nahi hojathe dear, aise ho tho duniya ki sare surrogacy mothers ki hi bachi ki rights hogi. Yeh sab mei apko hur karnekaliy nahi keraha hoon sirf meri point of view batahne kaliye kaharaha hoon. Thanks for ur review my dear**

**Confidentgirl22: aise kabhi nahi hoga my dear ki mei tarika ko villan kardun, mei just ek part dikaya jissmei ek insecure ma aka feel kya hai bus. Ab agae agae dekho. Thanks for ur review my dear**

**Reenu: dear haan mei di hi hoon, and I am so happy apko chapter pasand aya, koi bath nahi abse regular review kariye wo meri liye bahut kaas hai. Apki idea ko zaroor implement karungi bus thoda time chayiye plz, aur haan mei dareya badi fan hoon, damuskan meri bas ki bath nahi aur haan new pair exprement karne ki bath dear bath yahi hai ki mei hi wo culprit hoon jho sachin-purvi, vineet-muskaan aise kahi naya pair ko exprement karke baiti hoon per yar chapel se maar kane ke bath sab ke samne nahi maro yar izzat ki problem hai chahi tho personally koi band kamre mei maro haan thoda shant se bichare laptop screen meri galat ki saza lerahihai hahahahahahahahahahahah, Thanks for ur review my dear**

**Bindiyaabhi96: sorry dear I am late don't get angry next update will be on time**

**kushi metha: dear i am sooooooooooo sorry laktha hai draft cope honne samay apka naam chod gay aise kabhi hosaktha hai kya mei apki naam bulajo thanks for the review**

**Finally thanks for all urs wishes I gave my exam ab bus result acha hona hai bus just pray for this friend….and lastly plz review guys because of ur less views and reviews I am feeling really low and wondering on my doubting skills**

**Signing of katiiy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends here we go with next chapter of story**

When everyone saw tarika, abhijeet stunned in his place he was looking like a ice cold statue, just struck in the place on the time entire team reached here, acp came near the room while nikil took tarika to ward, when acp saw his two sons broken he got something happened worst, while composing himself he asked in his normal authority tone

Acp: daya kya hua?

Daya looked him for few min and showed the video call recording which he received few minutes ago which made every one breathe to stop a moment

**In call**

A man wears a mask and holding the heartbeat of cid yara in arms while the kid is crying like anything there is some scratches on kids forehead as the cruel heartless people didn't handle the innocent rose petals skinned baby angel of cid well when the team saw the scene everyone eyes filled with moist while shreya is crying like anything to see her only daughter who she bought as god's treasure after losing one, yara is princess of cid, who in her 6 months made entire cid team her slave and made them to dance on her tune, they dint even made yara to sit down in acp cushion chair, while she came to bureau as with fear what may happen if the cotton in the chair caused her any discomfort so yara only occupied the laps and chest of these people, while seeing someone is mishandling the softy of cid team every one's eyes were boiling with a anger, yara is such valueless gem they can't see the tears in her big cute eyes oldie duo cursed god for making them alive after seeing such a scenario with their eyes, when yara born not only duo want her to be girl entire cid team wanted her to be girl as they already having two little lions now they wanted to have a fairy for them yara born with prayers of many she is like a boon to the team after having penance for ageless periods their eyes were filled with blood tears in their eyes

But everyone stunned to see a man who is motionless now as he should have be the one who must have to boiled with anger now he should have made the man's head on earth in these crossed minutes but he is standing soulless there like an emotion less thing without any moment not even single drop of tears rolling from his eyes, the eyes which made every criminal to see their death on that moment the eyes which command not even the leaders of leaders could make word against the eyes which showed love, authority, pride, dignity, and many other emotions with single passing second were blank without even blink, then everyone's attention once again turned to the video call when they heard the devil laughing voice of the person or can say demon

Person: kya hua shreya chok gay kya, tum jho kiya wo tik hi kiya tum abhijeet ki beta ko bache ke rakha per tum ek bath bulgay shreya abhijeet ki dil ki dadkan uski beta nahi iss gudia jis mei uski jaan bachthi hai usse tho bulgay tum, shayid tum humse uske beta ko bachaneki koshis nahi kiya hotha aaj tumari beti tumari pass sahi salamat hogay hongi shayad

Hearing this daya fuming in anger while sherya really crying hard, the entire cid team is boiling while acp clutching his fist hard

Person: per usme bhi humara faida hua agar tum aise nahi kiya hothi na hume iss anmol ratan ki bareme jankari nahi hua hoga, (showed yara) iss gudia jise cid ki hare k officer ki jeevan bachthi hai (evil laugh) ab sirf abhijeet hi nahi entire cid team ki badlami ko koi rok nahi payega (laughing harder) agar tume tumari beti sahi salamat chati ho tho hum ek dealing karle hum ek exchange offer dethi hai tume tum tumari beti ki jaan ki exchange mei kyun na apni jaan de… kyun offer acha hai na? (then with thund sound call got cut still yara's crying voice were hearing at back)

After the call daya saw abhijeet his brother who does not even react, he decided to handle the situation on his own as now his brother was not in the world, he cursed the god to pushed him once again in such a horror situation in which his bro lost his sense completely he never want to handle the things all alone as every time he deals with the situation is the worst part of his life when he dint get shoulder from his brother to support he already faced one in adi birth now once again but he will not take much long time to make everything like last time he will engage in action and make his family alright as soon as possible.

With this daya took the situation he ordered nikil to trap the call location and while dusyant to track the possible locations and everyone went the their work while sachin in real low tone

Sachin: sir purvi…..

Daya: kya hua purvi ko?

Sachin: sir yara kidnap hua samay purvi hi thi usski pass tab yara ki bachane ki koshish mei purvi ko goli lagiye sir

Daya eyes were widened he immediately moved to purvi's ward and entered in to room where purvi sat in guilty with bandaged in head and shoulder continuously tears were flowing from her eyes, while daya entered the room he could guess what stage purvi is, while rajat sat next to her trying her to calm down but it's useless as he is not successful in hiding his fear for their angel

Daya(touched her head in smoothing manner): purvi

Purvi(saw daya sometime and hugged him): jiju I am sorry jiju mei yara ko bacha nahi payi mei bahut buri hoon mei apni kud ki naini pari ko bacha nahi payi (she is crying her lungs out loud )

Daya: purvi issme tumari galati nahi hai, rona band karo ab roneka waqt nahi kaam ka waqt hai, ab tum yeh batao ki kidnappers kaise dekthe the koi identity wagera kuch bhi yad hai tume

Purvi said whatever she noticed with all information given by purvi daya left from there while ordering rajat about next move rajat simply nodded and followed him after looked purvi at once, everyone engaged in work

**In tarika room**

Tarika woke up and saw only abhijeet next to her she started to cry like anything while holding abhijeet's court

Tarika: abhijeet! muje meri bachi chayiye abhijeet, mei usse khol nahi sakthi….. Tum kuch karo kuch bhi karke meri beti ko wapas lao

She is crying really hard after all she is also mother the bonding bind with her princess were valuable, the feel which undergone by tarika is as equal as sherya, to know someone took her baby girl is not easy to handle by a mother as she is innocent doctor not a cid officer as abhijeet, daya or shreya. This incident made even excellent senior inspector who saw many cases in his experience he himself could not handle the situation what can a poor mother do, how can she come out of shock to know someone kidnapped her baby girl and its really impossible to think it and expecting her to accept the fact, while abhijeet this time lost himself so he could not able to compose his beautiful life as his physic is only present there in hospital while his soul lost in air on the next moment seeing his baby girl in hands of some third rated criminal

Dr salukhe(patting her head): beta shant hojao zaroor daya wapas leayega humari nanni pari ko, patha nahi bagwan hume aise duk kyun detha tha, kissiko dushi desakthi hai hum (few drops of tears escaped from his eyes)

Tarkia: doshi uss aurat ko dena chayiye jho meri bachi ko janam ki alawa aur kuch nahi diya, wo apni kud ki beti ki jaan gawa mei lagadiya sir, agar ek bar wo humse sach kaha hotha yeh sab nahi hua hoga

she cried out loud no one have any words to console her, she is completely right in her place who will accept the fact the intelligent cid office had fear of telling truth because she had a fear that they may do something to that person too, no one can accept it until they are in the situation, but abhijeet in deep inside knows she is human who binds with a emotions fear of losing someone is right that too when she lost her friend who wanted to save her but who will explain to an angry and worried mother all this she is absolutely right in her part

tarika: sir iss aurat ki mahan baneki shok ki wajase mei 4 saal pehele apne beta koya tha ab mujse meri beti ko bhi chenliya sab iss aurat ki wajase sir… patha nahi meri bachi wahan kya halat mei hai(she is in hyper controlling her seems really hard hence doctor gave an seductive to her)

daya on the other hand were searching every possible clues that were her daughter might be, he made his heart as stone and commanding everyone about next move who were simply following the orders like machine, mean while some doctor came there In bit angry as he don't know about situation

doctor (to nurse): itni badi laparwai mei bardash nahi karungi

He stood in front of daya with little angry expression

doctor: yeh kya hai mr:daya, itni laparawi kaise tha ap sab bache ke sath, ek bhi attender nahi uske pass agar kahi jane hai tho hume bathdethe hum sister ko arrange kardetha na, anyway I don't want this kind of act anymore

he stormed from there, while daya needed some moment to recognize what doctor said and a horror thought crossed his mind and run to the ward of adi were adi is still sleeping but as doctor said no one is near him, his eye scanned for shreya as last time he saw her here, he hit in forehead

daya(pov): yeh kaise bulgay mei ki ab jis halat mei shreya thi usse ke pass koi rahana hai per mei bichari ko ek comfort bhi nahi diya mei chala gay apne beti ki doond ne mei ek bar bhi nahi socha ki usski maa ki halat kaise thi

With thoughts he moved to door steps in the order to search shreya where his eyes felt on floating paper placed support with fruit basket in table he went to the paper without any guess he found of it's a letter after conforming the handwriting in the letter with much thoughts he started to read letter

Dear daya

Mei jaa rahi hoon daya, itni din se mei adi ki maa honeki kathir har zinmadri bina kissi shikayat ki puri kiya, ab muje apni beti ki maa banana hai daya usski maa banker faraz nibane ka waqt agay, mei yeh nahi janti ki mei wapas aogi ya nahi per mei apse wada karthi hoon ki mei hamari beti ko sahi salamat apse poochungi, mei adi ki zimadari ap se saupdungi daya muje puri yakin hai ap pe, per I am really sorry daya mei apni daya ki dyan nahi rakpaunga, plz ap meri daya ko akele zindagi gandne ki saza math digiye agar apki zindagi mei ek aur shreya aya na plz usse maan kol ke sawagat kijiye(a tears spoiled the letter) **MEI CHALTI HOON DAYA**

**Yours love shreya**

The letter ended with the way daya heart pumped with much horrible way the things can go now he can't wait more time to search his girl he have to do it quickly as he can't loss anyone not yara nor shreya with whom his life based, on the each words of letter he is rest less finally dusyant got the clue without wasting the milli second team reached the place it's an old ware house

**In ware house**

Person: shreya! Shreya tum itne badi bewakoof kaise bangay haan tume kya laga tum anese hum tumari beti ko chod dungi, nahi ab tum aur tumari beti do no bagwan ki pass jaogi (with this he point out the gun)

While gunshot take place but it was from our heroes of cid both side firing took place shreya got shot in leg but she managed and moved to yara took her in arms the kid hugged as mother with a fear filled eyes in few moments goons were in ground and officers took them along with them while daya ran to his family yara was really happy to see her father and mother and hugged them, shreya smiled to see them but daya not he asked ishita to take yara along with her she did as they said

Shreya (took daya's face in hands and cupped it): naraz ho mujse

Daya: mei khoun hoon naraz hone wala

Shreya: I am sorry daya

Daya: tum sochi bhi kaise meri zindagime ek aur ladki ki bareme haan aur muje chodne ki bath kaise liya tu ne

Shreya held her ears and made puppy face with this both smiled and daya took her hand helped her to stand properly before he can take her in arms shreya saw someone pointing gun at daya in the order to save him she pushed him away before she could jump bullet hit her in heart, the moment freeze her eyes went blank

Daya: shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**In hospital**

Shreya in structure while doctors got that she lost lots of blood doctor instructed to nurse to prepare Operation Theater everyone crying like anything sachin just kneed in floor he saw shreya moved in structure he could feel his only sister with who his life is connected were moving from his hands the scene how he used to give teddy bears with which she jump like kids, how he fulfilled every demand of her, how she used to tie rakhi every year were flashing in front of him freedy pressed his shoulder

Sachin: freedy mei apne bhai honeka faraz nahi nibaya har raksha bandan iss umed se meri behen muje rakhi band thi ki usski bhai usse raksha karenga per mei meri behen ko diya hua wada nahi nibapaya mei bahut bura bhai hoon

Freedy were stunned and speechless too he himself could not compose himself he don't want to loss shreya too like he lost tasha

While structure went near tarika who is holding yara and adi in her hands were crying badly

Sherya: jiji mei apko apki beti aur beta do no hi wapas kardiya ummed karthi hoon ap mujse naraz nahi hongi ab(with a sad smile) honekaliye mei hongi bhi nahi, jiji kya ap muje ek wada karsakthi hai plzzz(she showed her palm) kabhi yara ko yeh patha nahi chalna chayiye ki uski janam muj jaise aurat ki pet se hua jho apni kud ki beti ko raksha nahi karpaya aur moth ke moo mei daldiya, plz jiji

Tarika could not control herself she is crying while shreya pressed her palm in her hand indicating the promise, the next word made her clear that she heard all her shouting in hospital, shreya with a sad smile

Shreya: jiji ab mei apse apki beta ya beti ko alag karnekaliye nahi rahungi, meri mahan baneki shok ab apki koi takleef nahi dengi

This is last word with which tarika lost her completely she did not said anything intentionally she loves shreya as she does for yara, she is just crying

Abhijeet: shreya!

Shreya: daya ki dyan rakligiye jiju(turned towards daya who is crying) **I am sorry daya mei apni sath jenmo ka sath nibana ka wada pura nahi karpaya.** muje ap pe pura yakin hai ki ap humari beti ki maa aur papa banker dyan rakungi aur attention dengi aise attention muje diya jab yara meri peat mei thi. Yara ki sath apne dyan bhi raklo daya, **I love you daya**

With this shreya went to OT and everyone crying very badly, doctor shook his head with salukhe, with which the old doctor lost his all hope

Acp: salunke chances kitni percent hai

Salunke(composed himself): 10 se bhi kam

With this acp pratuman shed his tears in friends shoulder when the old duo finding solace in each other arms other side our duo, daya sat in hospital corridor floor holding the grill abhijeet came near him and sat down daya who is sobbing till now held abhijeet collar with quite violent behavior

Daya: tu hi kaha na iss ladki mera zindagi bar sath degi, pehele do no jaise yeh muje dhoka nahi dengi, tumari wajase mei issko apnaya apni zindagi banaya per ab kya hua yeh bhi muje chod kar… (he could not continue as lamp in throat) yeh ladki muje sabse bada dhoka diya abhijeet yeh usski sath sath meri kushiyan, meri zindagi, meri jeevan sab legay abhijeet, wo mujse kiya hua wada thod diya abhijeet

Abhijeet could not able to answer anymore he hugged him tightly while daya who is sobbing really bad in his arms abhijeet eyes were filled with tears but he composed for his brother…..

While daya sat there, shreya voices were echoing all around **aare yara ki papa!** **Daya tum meri bath kyun nahi sunti ho, "I promise mei tume chod kar kahi nahi jaogi" **the letters last words were echoing in his ears **"mei chalti hoon daya" **he broken down he is crying badly

**a/n finally hogay hope sab ko pasand aye if I hurt anyone in this chapter I apologize. I am really happy with your response in last chapter so as treat big chapter so friends plz muje aise hi support karthe rahna, many of ur guess were right and I am sorry for shreya fans**

**dareya789,guest,priya,sundas,sapanadhal,ninadkam,sunshineisbright,anoushkajaina,dareyaawesome,abhirikafan,prabha,anupamamishra, dareyachk,ranveenanegi161,shilpapatte1,:thank u soooooooooo much for the support friends thanks from heart**

**sneha: huggggggggg thank u so much love you too, thanks for this continues support yare k naya engry diya tum ne muje, tum humesha meri hare k bath samjthi ho than spl my dear**

**kushi metha: jaan mei sach mei sorry yar patha nahi kaise tumari tahnking review gayab hua laktha hai edting ki samay kuch hua hai I am so sorry tume laktha hai mei meri ithni spl kushi ki response karne bina rah sakthi hoon haan, aise kabhi nahi hoga love u so much**

**krittika: apki guess bilkul sahi tha thanks for the review**

**zoomra: mei bilkul tik hoon yar tum kaise ho? Hope iss chapter long hai I hope u r happy with this chapte**

**pari: I am so sorry meine apki dil dukaya kaan pakadthi hoon,puppy eyes and thanks for ur review**

**reenu: dear laktha hai ap ko kahi confusion hui hai yeh sab flashback nahi present tah adi hospital mei the tab hi shreya mission se wapas agay laktha hai meri liye ek aur bar uss chapter ko padna aur bhi confusion hua tho plz muje poochna, aur meri choti behen ki bath muje kabhi bura nahi lagega**

**I hope everyone loved the chapter thanks for ur enormous love and support from u ppl **

**Signing of katiiy **


End file.
